


Cause I’m the one who’ll soak your parched soul

by Crescent_sense



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Violence, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fight Club AU, Financial Issues, First Love, Graphic Description of Injuries, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Refractory period?? Who needs them, Relationship Development, Relationship Study, Strength Kink, Takes place in New York, They are very very thirsty for each other here, bottom!Yangyang, early 2000’s back drop, kink negotiations, top!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_sense/pseuds/Crescent_sense
Summary: “You still have energy to bend me like a pretzel for a few hours don’t you, babe? I’m not a one round kind of guy.” Yangyang said teasingly, Jeno kissing up his inner thighs while the latter slid a hand through his hair.“Thought you were, love. You manage to destroy men in just one round...I want to see you do the same to me.” He rasped desirously, Yangyang’s hazel eyes overtaken with darkness, his grip in his hair tightening.Jeno thought he’d never amount to much, lost in life’s cruel cycle, fighting his only option to keep afloat. Yangyang always thought he’d been dealt the shittiest cards, violence the only  constant in his life. With each other they might just find something better.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	Cause I’m the one who’ll soak your parched soul

**Author's Note:**

> JenYang nation please take this long kept work from my drafts 💓 This work was one that I started last year to delve into darker, more explicit writing. So this fic is full of adult content and contains descriptions of safe and unsafe sex, lots of smut and heavy subject matter like: violence, scenes of harassment, mentions of past substance abuse, mentions of past domestic violence, mentions of homophobia, please heed with caution 💖 You are the most important and you know your own limits best. 
> 
> Extra tags that I mentioned: daddy kink, “kitten” kink, degradation kink, feminization, belly bulge, use of the word slut consensually, choking & slapping during sex, crying during sex, unprotected sex after a time.
> 
> Title is from punch lyrics by 127✨ Also this is a bit extra but Jeno would have a Bronx accent & Yangyang would have a Brooklyn one in this verse (if you don’t know what those sound like it’s fine, there just areas along New York that are different & distinct ☺️)  
> 💖 Happy new year, this is kinda an early Valentine’s gift. 💖 my socials are at the end, enjoy 💓 ✨✨🌙

It was fair to say that Jeno was in a dark place. There were no other words to describe the rabbit hole that he found himself falling deeper and deeper into. 

The addiction was just sad. There was maybe a thousands reasons why he should leave the underground fighting ring. 

  
  


_Number 1:_ Fighting means bruises, bruises can lead to cuts, cuts mean blood, and when you sweat, the salt from your perspiration enters the wound leading for it to _fucking_ sting. 

  
  


_Number 2:_ The underground fighting ring meant no mercy, no giving up until your opponent was passed out on the floor or unable to get up on their own. 

Which meant that Jeno knew what it was like to be pummeled into a pulp. A real pathetic sight he made as he had to have three grown ass men, carry him out of the ring with a broken leg.

  
  


_Number 3_ : Hospital bills were a _bitch_. Even if some sponsors did pay for his damages, other times he’d have to use whatever prize money he had to pay for all his injuries.

  
  


Honestly, Jeno could keep going all day but he’s had around three concussions in the last three years he’s spent fighting, so he’d rather not scramble his brain. Probably the only good thing to come out of his fighting days was to meet someone as fascinating as _Liu Yangyang._

  
  


That day that he broke his leg in the ring? He was disoriented and hearing colors, seeing sounds when Yangyang’s pretty, sun kissed face entered into his field of vision. The dark haired boy beamed after him, ruffling his hair before he was placed on a stretcher. 

  
  


“ _Shake it off, tiger!_ Your blows were the most impressive by far!” The boy with the petal pink lips stretched into a wide grin had told him as Jeno peered at him through his unswollen eye. 

  
  


The overhead warm, golden lights haloed the boy’s face, Jeno gazing at him in awe as he looked upon what looked like Apollo’s son smiling innocently at his bloodied face, squeezing his hand encouragingly before he drifted away in the crowd. 

  
  


—

  
  


His face was all he could think about as he was fixed up in the hospital, Jeno hobbling onto his crutches as he cursed himself for not asking for his name. He tried to ask around for anyone who knew him, but his description was too generic to fit any specific bill.

  
  


Not to mention their fight club was a secret so asking about different people’s identities was sure to piss off a few. He was lost, only hoping to see him again that Friday and when he finally saw him, _boy,_ was he in for a treat. 

  
  


There were several different unspoken factions that the club was broken into. No one _explicitly_ said anything about any cliques but the same groups of people tended to gravitate towards each other during these past few years.

  
  


He was a part of a faction called _Dream,_ for example. Made up of some of the younger members of the club, the ones who gathered together due to the discrimination they faced from other fighters who believed they were _cocky_ , _filthy_ delinquents. 

  
  


Perhaps they weren’t wrong. Some of them did in fact have arrogant, disrespectful personalities but they only ever gave as good as they got. From street fighting to fighting for money, no one in that establishment was exactly a _saint_. 

  
  


Every faction had different, distinct styles. Dream relying on their strength, agility, intelligence, and experience to fight in plain old, five round, three minute battles. No accessories, no special techniques, no fancy backgrounds in martial arts. Just what they knew from the streets and what they preferred. 

  
  


The reason why factions were important was because it told you a lot about the person. The company you keep does in fact say _a lot_ about you in these cases.

  
  


Liu Yangyang belonged to a faction who was rumored to be called _Vision_. 

  
  


A faction that consisted of members who had training in various styles of martial arts as well as members who participated in _crazy_ fights like knife, gun, accessories, and tag team. 

  
  


When Jeno hobbled onto a bench besides his fellow faction members his eyes were scanning the dark room to find the beautiful boy. Only for his eyes to almost pop out of their sockets when the referee announced there would be a special fight involving two of the highly ranked fighters nicknamed _Hell Hound_ and _Sweetheart_. 

  
  


This special fight included metal bats, and to his immense shock involved the sun kissed boy who had ruffled his hair while his leg was bent weirdly. 

  
  


“ _Holy shit_.” He said breathlessly, unable to remove his eyes from where the younger stood in a red satin robe, swinging the metal bat lightly in between his hands, the difference in both their statures making his heart pound fearfully. 

  
  


“You can say that again. That _Hellhound_ guy looks like he can step on _Sweetheart…_ Hope that guy doesn’t get his brains bashed in.” His very blunt hyung Mark said with a grimace of distaste before continuing to eat his popcorn nonchalantly.

  
  


“Is this allowed?! _Sweetheart could get killed!_ ” He hissed in appall, Donghyuck nudging him beside him with an amused smile.

  
  


“You’ve never seen Sweetheart fight before huh?” His friend said with a knowing glint in his eyes, Jeno frowning at him curiously.

  
  


“No, why?” He said confusedly.

  
  


Donghyuck hummed, crossing his arms over his chest, with a frustratingly secret smile on his beauty mark littered face. 

  
  


“Just watch.” He said simply.

  
  


Jeno sighed tiredly, turning hesitantly to watch as the round began, the stands of people suddenly yelling exuberantly around them as the bell was heard. Expletives and encouragements plagued his ear drums as betters, gamblers and impartial fight club members surveyed the scene before them. 

  
  


_Hellhound_ was staring at the other predatorily, the dark haired man meeting his gaze evenly, an almost bored expression on his face. His bat was resting on his shoulders, his hip cocked to the side impatiently, gesturing with his eyes for his buff, dark haired, bronze skinned opponent to make his move. 

  
  


The guy did so suddenly with a loud, angry yell, the bat swinging towards Sweetheart’s face who gave him a disappointed look before dodging his attack easily. His own bat swung around to immediately crack the guy’s right knee, the man falling to the floor in an instant, wailing at the heavy blow. 

  
  


Yangyang stood above him, barely having broken a sweat, the referee only having to witness the bone sticking out of the guy’s skin to declare it as his victory. 

  
  


The crowd erupted into applause, _Sweetheart_ bowing to them kindly, a warm smile on his face like the paramedics weren’t rushing to load the guy on a stretcher. 

  
  


Jeno gaped at the sight of Yangyang hopping down the stairs carelessly after only two minutes in the ring, tossing his bat to one of the owners who caught it easily, the blonde haired sponsor handing him a bottle of water that he took with another generous, easy smile.

  
  


“You think _this_ was crazy? You should see him in knife fights.” Donghyuck leaned over to yell into his ear as the crowd roared as Sweetheart left to the locker rooms, the younger waving at the stands cheerfully. 

  
  


He didn’t know then, but that was the moment he became _utterly infatuated_ with the ruthless fighter. 

  
  
  
  
  


It wouldn’t be until he could finally walk on his own again after weeks of physical therapy, living on ramen due to his medical fees, and watching Sweetheart join Vision on the other side of the crowd, that he would finally interact with him again. 

  
  


It was in all places, the locker room. Jeno was preparing for a match, warming up, and stretching his muscles, flexing his leg to make sure it didn’t clamp up from the sudden vigorous activity.

“ _Wow_. You’re even better when you’re in shape, tiger.” He heard a light, sweet voice lilt at him suggestively. 

  
  


Jeno paused from where he was doing push ups, glancing upwards to see the glorious sight of Sweetheart leaning against the navy blue lockers in dark blue denim shorts, the ends fraying over the tops of his thighs with a cream colored fluffy sweater swallowing his thin frame, a red lollipop bulging in his cheeks along with a pleased glint in the other’s hazel eyes. 

  
  


Jeno choked on his spit slightly, quickly rising from the floor to stare into the younger’s eyes with his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. From that close he could see how dark, wispy, and long his eyelashes were. His skin smooth and soft looking, his lips stained from the candy, a tempting, distracting cherry red. 

  
  


“You... _gonna speak any time soon?_ ” The other questioned coquettishly after pulling out his lollipop, licking over his lips casually while raising an expectant eyebrow at him. 

  
  


Jeno’s cheeks warmed at his bluntness, putting out his hand with a nervous smile. “I’m _Anubis_...those close to me call me Jeno.” He said sheepishly, the other taking his hand with an amused smile. 

  
  


“ _Jeno_ , _huh?_ Hi, I’m _Sweetheart_ , but you can call me whatever you like.” The boy said with a pretty bat of his long lashes, Jeno’s mouth going dry at his flirting. 

  
  


“ _Oh_.” He said quietly, his eyes wide in astonishment, the other giggling at his speechlessness.

  
  


“You’re fighting again today, then?” Sweetheart said gesturing to his black boxing shorts and white, fitted tank top. 

  
  


Jeno nodded in agreement, trying to control his nerves as Sweetheart stared at him intensely, his lips closing around the lollipop before pulling it out again slowly. The alluring man hummed in approval, openly roaming his eyes over his form while Jeno tried not to spontaneously combust at the incredible sexual tension.

  
  


“Do you think you’ll win today, Jeno?” He asked curiously, Jeno blinking at the sudden question in surprise. 

  
  


“Uh, I believe so.” He said confusedly, the other clicking his tongue at him in disapproval. 

  
  


Sweetheart stepped into his space, lifting a hand to cup his jaw, the other’s eyes dark as he stroked over his sharp jawline. 

  
  


“Don’t just _believe_ so. You should _know_ so. I love watching you fight. You’re so talented, baby.” The other said softly, the undertone so sensual Jeno melted as it entered his ear drums. 

  
  


“ _O-Oh?_ ” He asked again stupidly, the lean, intimidating fighter smiling at him indulgently as he nodded with a cute affirming noise. 

  
  


“How about this? If you win, I’ll tell you my name...maybe even where I live. So after the fight ends, you can let me take care of you... _would you like that, tiger?_ ” The other practically purred at him, Jeno’s whole body gaining goosebumps, his brain short circuiting as it registered his offer.

  
  


“I-I would like that, yes.” He whispered reverently, Sweetheart humming in approval before he removed his hand. 

  
  


“ _Good_. If you win, meet me back here...if you don’t, _don’t bother showing up._ ” The boy said firmly, Jeno gulping at how whipped he was already for the shameless, cocky individual. 

  
  


“Good luck. Although I’m sure you don’t need it...not with _those_ biceps.” Sweetheart said swirling his tongue around the lollipop, dragging his heated gaze over his frame before smiling innocently at him.

  
  


Jeno felt like he was having an out of body experience before he nodded dumbly, leaving to enter the dark tunnel towards the ring. 

  
  


Would it be too pathetic to say that this was the fastest he’d ever won a match in all his three years at the fight club? _Perhaps_.

  
  


When he entered the locker room again though sweating like a pig, his eyebrow taped from a punch, his pupils dilated from adrenaline, Sweetheart was sitting on the white bench patiently, his legs spread over each side.

  
  


He smiled at him knowingly, Jeno marching over towards him as the sun kissed boy watched him arduously, his arms drifting upwards so Jeno could lift him into his arms and push him against the lockers.

  
  


Sweetheart giggled cutely, his legs wrapping around his waist as he stroked the back of his sweaty nape. Jeno’s hands under his denim covered ass, leaning down to capture his lips in a fierce kiss, the other moaning into his mouth longingly.

  
  


“Tell me your name.” He demanded quietly after he pulled away to stare into his eyes, the captivating, maddening individual panting wantonly against him before his lips curled into a pleased smile.

  
  


“I’m Yangyang. _Fuck_ going to my place, take me right here, baby.” He whispered against his lips, Jeno huffing amusedly before removing Yangyang’s sweater. Yangyang observed him pull down his shorts, a smug grin on his lips as he tilted his head back, Jeno lifting him to lay over the bench while he dug through his bag for lube. 

  
  


“You still have energy to bend me like a pretzel for a few hours don’t you, babe? I’m not a one round kind of guy.” Yangyang said teasingly, Jeno kissing up his inner thighs while the latter slid a hand through his hair. 

  
  


“Thought you were, love. You manage to destroy men in just one round...I want to see you do the same to me.” He rasped desirously, Yangyang’s hazel eyes overtaken with darkness, his grip in his hair tightening. 

  
  


“Get inside me and I’ll fulfill every last one of your wishes, baby.” He whispered sensually, Jeno smirking against his skin before he rolled on a condom, tugging the other down by his thighs roughly, the other’s lips parting in surprise before he giggled softly. 

  
  


“ _Fuck_ , I knew you were big but this is like, _illegal_. I think you’re gonna rearrange my guts.” Yangyang said in awe, his heart racing within him as he sat up on his elbows to stare as Jeno lined himself up after making his loud, salacious moans echo through the room from just three fingers. 

  
  


“Didn’t you say you wanted endless rounds? Don’t quit on me now, baby doll.” He said impishly, leaning down to kiss Yangyang yearningly, the fighter raking his nails down his back as he slid in. 

  
  


“Shut up. Make me eat my words then.” He hissed against his lips, Jeno laughing as Yangyang shoved himself down his length impatiently. 

  
  


“I’ll be sure to have _you_ limping this time, sweetheart.” He whispered softly, Yangyang throwing his head back and moaning unabashedly as he started his brutal pace. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Ever since that night, Jeno fell down another, _deeper_ rabbit hole. His sanity escaped him every time he caught sight of those hazel eyes and that golden skin. The call of his name from those swollen pink lips, the sting of nails scratching down his back, the taste of his sweet smelling skin. 

  
  


Before he knew it, three months had passed and Yangyang was becoming more than just an addiction. He was taking root in his heart, plaguing his mind with his fond giggles, the image of his nose scrunching seared behind his eyelids, the ghost of his warmth against his chest after they finished five rounds together lingering throughout his days without him. 

  
  


_Jesus Christ,_ the boy was _insatiable_. 

  
  


He didn’t know how to stop. How to ask what it was that they were doing. How to get Yangyang to stay the night after fucking in a seedy motel room. 

  
  


_How to ask him on a date._

  
  


He supposed things just happen naturally though. 

  
  


One weekend where they watched more men beat each other bloody for the sake of a couple thousand, Jeno briefly mentioned how they should go for burgers.

  
  


Jeno wished he had a phone to take a picture of the beaming smile Yangyang had rewarded him with afterwards. Phones were expensive however, especially if you were already paying for half of the rent, tuition for school, the internet, and cable.

  
  


A phone plan just wasn’t in the cards. It’s why they only ever talked at the matches, why their relationship hadn’t gotten passed just nights spent banging the headboard against the wall until someone threatened to kick them out. 

  
  


Yangyang looked _especially_ beautiful that night, his face illuminated by the red and yellow neon lights of the burger place sign beside the window where they sat. The younger laughed at his jokes till he choked on his fries. Jeno was unable to take his eyes off him, or remove the fond curl of his lips as Yangyang sipped around his chocolate milkshake with pleased hums. 

  
  


There was a small arcade in the burger place, Yangyang paying for their game tokens with a kittenish smile, Jeno indulging him by joining him on the racing bikes, trying not to get distracted by how Yangyang looked arched over a red, plastic bike. 

  
  


There were kids hogging all the car racing games so Yangyang sat on his lap while he raced in one, Jeno enjoying the feeling of his warmth pressed against him as he wrapped his arms around the younger’s and steered along with him. 

  
  


A bright smile on his face that he turned to press into his nape when they won. Yangyang dragged him to the claw games that had prizes from plushies, to money, to new phones. 

  
  


He raised an eyebrow at the younger when he stopped in front of the ones with the tech stuff, Yangyang wiggling his eyebrows at him teasingly before going for the red Motorola razr. Jeno raised his own eyebrows at him curiously, wrapping his arms around his waist as Yangyang attempted to shimmy the box down the hole.

  
  


“Baby, don’t you already have a phone?” He asked amusedly, Yangyang nudging him playfully as he dragged his lips along his neck. 

  
  


“ _I do,_ stupid. But _you_ don’t.” He said easily, Jeno pausing to blink at the younger in disbelief.

  
  


“Baby, I can’t afford that.” He said confusedly, Yangyang turning around after he failed a fourth time to pinch at his face creased in confusion, cooing at him fondly. 

  
  


“Oh, baby. _I know_. I’ll pay for your service. It's fine.” He said enthusiastically, Jeno frowning at him guiltily.

  
  


“That’s so much money though, doll.” He said in disapproval, Yangyang glancing back at him affectionately as he took the red joysticks in his hand and tried again. 

  
  


“It’s not that much, loser. Besides it’s _way less_ if I win you this phone so quit pouting and help me shake the machine!” Yangyang said eagerly, Jeno chuckling despite himself. 

  
  


He did in fact, shake the machine since no one was overlooking this particular portion of the arcade for some reason. The box fell into the hole easily, Yangyang kissing him happily after he removed his prize from the white flap at the bottom of the machine. 

  
  


Luckily it wasn’t a scam, there was indeed a brand new Motorola razr in the box with the charger, SIM card, and everything. It wasn’t late enough for the nearest cell phone service store to be closed so Yangyang connected his line for him easily. 

  
  


Yangyang pulled out his pink Blackberry curve from his back pocket, a small glittery pink heart charm on the device, holding his hand out for Jeno to place his in patiently. Jeno smiled and handed him the phone, Yangyang putting his number in while directing Jeno to take a photo of him for his contact picture. 

  
  


He did so under the bright white lights of the store, smiling down at the cute photo and discreetly saving it as his lock screen as Yangyang took his hand, leading him to the subway. 

  
  


“Baby, why don’t you come to my place tonight?” Jeno murmured into his ear as Yangyang stood beside him near the doors. The younger gazed at him evenly, understanding the hidden meaning easily as he smiled coquettishly at him, nodding his head once. 

  
  
  


His roommate wasn’t home that night so Jeno burst through the door carrying Yangyang and kicking the door shut behind him with his foot. 

  
  


Yangyang smiled into his mouth as he fumbled towards his room, the younger huffing amusedly as he threw him haphazardly onto his bed. The dark haired man tugged off his white hoodie, Jeno removing his own shirt as he kicked off his shoes, moving to pull the other’s shoes off swiftly. 

  
  


“You’re a little eager tonight, baby. Something on your mind?” Yangyang teased as the older roughly pulled down his jeans, Jeno glancing into his mirthful eyes with a quirked brow. 

  
  


“I can’t bring my boyfriend home to get fucked in my own bed for once?” He asked casually, Yangyang’s breathe hitching audibly at the mention of the title. Jeno paused to stare into Yangyang’s wide eyes, nervous all of a sudden. 

  
  


“ _Boyfriend?_ ” The other asked incredulously in a quiet voice, Jeno’s lips parting to back track or ask why he was so surprised when Yangyang pulled his arms to cage him against the bed. 

  
  


“That was a shitty way to break it to me but I’ll forgive you since you’re so cute.” The fighter murmured approvingly, Jeno sighing silently in relief against his sweet tasting mouth. 

  
  
  
  


In the morning when Jeno turned over to shut off his alarm for his class, he was surprised to hear a small whine beside him. He turned quickly, his body tense with shock before he was greeted with the ethereal sight of Yangyang sleeping peacefully against his white, cotton sheets.

  
  


The blankets were pulled up until his neck, his cheeks puffy, and hair ruffled crazily before he seemed to sense Jeno’s gaze, his long eyelashes fluttering open to meet his eyes. 

  
  


“Good morning, babe. You going to make me breakfast?” The younger whispered softly, his fingers curling in the fabric in visible uncertainty. Jeno stared back at him blankly. “I have class in half an hour.” He said carefully.

  
  


Yangyang’s eyes instantly darted away, his expression closing off as he nodded slowly. “Oh...I’ll just...get out of your way then.” The younger said quietly, his cheeks burning with humiliation. 

  
  


Jeno’s brain finally seemed to process what it was seeing as Yangyang shuffled upwards, the blankets hugging around his bare waist as he turned his face away in disbelief. 

  
  


“ _Wait!_ Hold on, that came out really fucking weird.” He said wincing as he grabbed the younger’s hand, Yangyang pausing to glance at him questioningly. 

  
  


“I didn’t mean to sound unwelcoming or unhappy. I’m honestly thrilled that you stayed. I-I just have class...soon. So maybe we can get lunch later?” He said biting his lip nervously, Yangyang roaming his eyes over his face studiously before he nodded with a small, shy smile. 

  
  


“Okay, sure. See you later then, Jen.” He said with a cute, bashful laugh. He moved to the edge of the bed before he paused, his cheeks still an endearing rosy red shade. 

  
  


“Can you um, not stare at me while I get dressed? It’s different when it’s the daytime.” Yangyang said timidly, Jeno smiling fondly before he pulled the blankets over his eyes. 

  
  


“I won’t stare, love. Go ahead. You can borrow my clothes if you want.” He said softly, Yangyang humming in acknowledgment before Jeno heard the sound of the younger raking through his closet. 

  
  


“Ok, Jen. Coast is clear.” Yangyang said as he picked up his own clothes from the floor, Jeno removing the blankets to stare at how gorgeous the other looked dressed in a black tee shirt and ripped jeans, the other most likely using a belt to keep the fabric tight around his lithe, skinny legs. 

  
  


Not to mention how _tiny_ the other’s waist was. It was doing stuff to Jeno’s brain. He gulped, his whole body suddenly feverish as he stared at Yangyang stuffing his feet into his black vans.

  
  


“You know I meant what I said last night right?” He blurted suddenly, Yangyang blinking in surprise as he pulled his phone out from his rumpled jeans.

  
  


“Hmm, _last night?_ Something about how good I feel, how tight I am, how I’m the best you ever had?” Yangyang questioned knowingly, his eyes twinkling in the sunlight, a warm smile on his lips. 

  
  


Jeno bit back a smile as he nodded along indulgently. “I was more so referring to when I called you my boyfriend...are you fine with that?” He asked unsurely, Yangyang shaking his head at him fondly. 

  
  


“Jen, I stayed because I _am_ your boyfriend. I’m yours now.” He affirmed softly, sitting near him at the edge of his bed, stroking over his hair so affectionately it made Jeno’s heart ache. 

  
  


Jeno kissed over the jagged scars on his knuckles, Yangyang smiling adoringly at him as he intertwined their fingers. “You’re _mine_ then.” He said quietly, Yangyang humming softly in agreement. 

  
  


“Yours, tiger.” He said simply.

  
  


—

  
  


If Jeno thought watching Yangyang fight that first time was terrifying, he learned just how horrible he could feel watching him fight as his boyfriend. He was practically biting off his nails every second the younger was in the ring. 

  
  


Yangyang never did regular fights, he always did _special_ ones. One night it was brass knuckles, the next week knives, the next week _swords_. 

  
  


He was losing his goddamn mind. 

  
  


The very first argument they ever had was on a mostly empty subway platform, Jeno’s blood boiling after Yangyang’s arm was cleaned up from a horrible, deep slash he managed to get from his opponent’s sword. 

  
  


There was a tense silence between them at first, Jeno staying by his side as his wound was wrapped in gauze, his jaw clenched as tightly as Yangyang’s fists were, the younger doing so to avoid wincing under his watchful gaze. 

  
  


The tension built as they got further and further away from the club, Yangyang refusing to meet his eyes, his chin tilted proudly, his body language visibly irritated. 

  
  


“Why the fuck would you do that?” He asked the dark haired man quietly after the tense, loaded silence, his tone dead serious. Yangyang simply scoffed at his question, shaking his head in amusement. 

  
  


“Is this fucking _funny_ to you, Yangyang? You were just cut by a sword!” He demanded evenly, the fighter giving him a deadpan look as they reached their usual platform. 

  
  


“Let me ask you a question then: _Are you fucking stupid?_ Why does _anybody_ take up those fights?!” Yangyang hissed at him pointedly, glancing around to the thin crowd of drunk people as well as the older lady sitting on a bench. 

  
  


Jeno inhaled slowly, trying to preserve his temper and not shout about their secret fight club, lest a member hear about it and fuck him up for doing so carelessly. Realistically he knew Yangyang was right. The only reason why anybody took up those _insane_ fights was because the reward was high. 

  
  


_Thousands_ and _thousands_ of dollars for a single match. The amount making those who fought tooth and nail in a single, regular fight’s profit, seem like _chump change_. 

  
  


Although he understood, it didn’t change the fact that he abhorred Yangyang being involved in those matches. Despite being vividly aware that Sweetheart had a perfect winning streak, the other mostly getting out of those dangerous fights scotch free. 

  
  


“You're risking your life for _money?!_ Do you hear how you sound right now?!” He said incredulously, Yangyang rolling his eyes at him. 

  
  


“That is _literally_ what we are both doing, Jeno Lee. Just because _you’re_ too much of a pussy to enter one of those matches doesn’t mean that _I_ have to be!” He spat at him viciously, Jeno’s mouth dropping open in astonishment. 

  
  


“A pussy?! I’m not a fucking _pussy_ , sweetheart! I’m a _sane, rational human being_ who prefers punching someone in the gut versus being stabbed in my sternum!” He yelled angrily, Yangyang glaring at him fiercely. 

  
  


“Then good for you! Go ahead be a _sane_ , _rational_ person and live off your ramen packets while I pay for our dates and your fucking phone bill!” He said bluntly, poking at his hard chest purposefully with a vindictive glint in his hazel eyes.

  
  


Jeno stared at him in shock, huffing in offense, shoving away Yangyang’s hand as his face burned in anger and shame. He didn’t have enough money to pay for their dates, a fact that jostled around in the back of his mind guiltily. 

  
  


Meanwhile Yangyang always waved it away with a smile, even offering to pay his phone bill despite Jeno trying to shove money at him for the matter when he had the means to do so. 

  
  


“You’re such a fucking conceited, condescending asshole! _Fuck you,_ I never wanted you to do that for me!” He said enraged by the other’s guilt tripping. 

  
  


“ _I’m_ conceited?! _I’m_ condescending?! No, _fuck you Jeno Lee!_ You’re the biggest fucking hypocrite, telling me to quit these fights knowing _damn well_ that it’s my only source of revenue! I don’t go to fucking college like you, okay?!” The other spat back pushing at his chest angrily, tears glistening in his eyes despite the fact that his face was red with fury. 

  
  


“All I know how to do is fight! I live with my homophobic, drunk, abusive fucking father! Trying to save up to move out before he shatters my rib cage! You just assume that I do this shit because I’m _greedy_ huh?! You’re so fucking awful! _I hate you!_ I hate you Jeno Lee!” Yangyang said _pushing_ and _pushing_ at his chest while he sobbed despondently. 

  
  


Jeno stared at him regretfully, Yangyang wiping roughly at his face with his worn hoodie sleeve before he stomped away from him, heading back up the stairs while Jeno rubbed a hand over his face remorsefully. 

  
  


He quickly ran after him, Yangyang shaking off his touch as they neared the surface, Jeno desperately apologizing as Yangyang silently wiped at his red, puffy eyes. 

  
  


“ _Just leave me alone._ I can’t be with someone who thinks all I am is a crazy, money hungry, selfish asshole.” He said irritably, raising his arm up to call a taxi, Jeno pulling down his arm as Yangyang glared at him valiantly. 

  
  


“ _I’m sorry!_ I don’t think that at all! That was stupid of me! You’re my boyfriend, I should respect your decisions. And—And make more of an effort to get to know you!” He said pleadingly, Yangyang staring at him blearily, his shoulders slumping in defeat after Jeno refused to let his arms go. 

  
  


“Please, baby. I’m so sorry. I just care about you so much. I don’t want to see you get hurt like that.” He said quietly, rubbing his hands along his back, Yangyang crying into his shoulder silently. 

  
  


“You’re a fucking asshole, Jeno Lee.” The dark haired boy sniffled sadly, Jeno pulling away to wipe his tears with his thumb, giving him a small smile. “I’m _your_ asshole?” He said unsurely, Yangyang staring at him blankly before his lips twitched at the corners. 

  
  


“You should be grateful.” He said with a watery smile, Jeno’s heart melting at the sight, hugging the tired man tightly in the middle of the sidewalk. 

  
  


“I am. I’m so so so so thankful, doll. I’m so sorry. I’ll be better to you. I promise.” He whispered adoringly, the younger murmured soft apologies for his own fucked up words in return, Yangyang hiding his face in his neck for the rest of the night. 

  
  


Jeno took him to his apartment, the both of them carefully entering the small space to not disturb his roommate who fell asleep on the couch watching golden girl reruns. He quietly turned off the tv, the apartment falling into a weighted silence before he shuffled into his room to join his boyfriend.

  
  


He held the younger tightly in his small bed, trying not to disturb his injury as he whispered sweet nothings till the fighter fell asleep.

  
  
  
  


The next morning they discussed Jeno taking over his phone plan payments while Yangyang told him about how he was looking to find a place in Manhattan. 

  
  


Things were different, but they were a necessary different as it brought them _that much closer._ Allowed Jeno to fall _that much deeper_ down into the rabbit hole that was being Liu Yangyang’s boyfriend. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Their second fight was _also_ partially Jeno’s fault. Okay, maybe 100% Jeno’s fault but five and half, almost six months into their relationship meant that Yangyang was _his_. For some reason there were a few people who _swore_ that they didn’t know that information. 

  
  


Even though Jeno knew for a fact that the guy who had hugged Yangyang right in front of his eyes, and then proceeded to slide a hand along his thighs later that night, knew that the younger was with _Jeno_. 

  
  
  


So, long story short he broke the guy’s nose. 

  
  
  


Yangyang had gaped at him incredulously after the vicious punch before the guy rose up from his ruthless uppercut, tackling Jeno into the ground while Yangyang scrambled out of the booth to yell at the asshole who tried to hit Jeno back.

  
  


Jeno easily dislodged him however, the guy might’ve been awfully broad and buff but he was also drunk and sweating like hell. His punch sluggish as Jeno threw him into a table, glasses crashing messily into the floor as people gasped around them. 

  
  


The bartender quickly tried to break up the fight, the guy rising from the fallen table littered with broken glass bottles, discarded food, and swiped up one of the broken beer bottles from the ground with an angry yell, swiping it wildly at Jeno. He paid it no mind, twisting the guy’s wrist to force him to drop the makeshift weapon before he slammed his foot down on his bent knee.

  
  


The guy crumbled to the floor with a pathetic cry, Yangyang quickly grabbing at his leather jacket to pull him away and out of the bar before the bartender called the cops.

  
  


“Jeno, babe, _what the fuck was that?!_ You could’ve gotten arrested!” Yangyang said incredulously, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol, his bangs matted to his forehead from the humid night air as the older shook his head in disbelief. 

  
  


“Baby, that guy was touching you like I wasn’t right there in front of his pig looking mug!” He spat as he kicked at an empty coke can on the sidewalk, Yangyang scoffing at his reasoning. 

  
  


“He gave me a hug hello, Jeno! He’s a sponsor at the club!” The younger said pointedly, Jeno nodding along mockingly. 

  
  


“Yes, baby, but did he give _me_ a hug? No, of course he fucking didn’t! He hugged you because you’re wearing less than his wife has in 35 years!” He said, gesticulating at Yangyang’s black denim shorts and white, cropped shirt. 

  
  


Yangyang inhaled sharply at his words, glaring as they neared Jeno’s apartment. “So what? Are you blaming _me_ for what he did?!” Yangyang hissed angrily, Jeno groaning in disagreement.

  
  


He shot the younger a look, Yangyang glaring at him with his arms crossed, Jeno shaking his head at him firmly. “I’m not blaming you! I’m telling you I broke his fucking nose because he’s was a fucking creep and I won’t tolerate anyone touching you like that without your permission!” He said in finality, his boyfriend gazing at him evenly for a moment. 

  
  


They walked in tense silence, but Yangyang wasn’t radiating hostility like he usually did when he got angry. When Jeno glanced at him, he had his head tilted at him in consideration, his gaze calculating.

  
  


Jeno was extremely confused, also slightly disappointed that he didn’t get to enjoy his night out with his boyfriend who looked irresistibly hot in his outfit. When they entered Jeno’s building, he headed for the elevator calmly, Yangyang following beside him into the cool tempered space. 

  
  


Jeno glanced at the unusually quiet younger who gazed at his nails indifferently. The metal elevator doors shut, the red digital light above the door indicating they had gone up three floors before Yangyang pressed the emergency stop button. 

  
  


Jeno whipped his head to him in shock, before Yangyang literally _jumped_ him. His back hitting the wall harshly as the younger began devouring his mouth, Jeno placing his hand underneath his pert ass to suck on his tongue longingly. 

  
  


“You’re so fucking hot, it’s not fair.” The younger whined when he ripped his swollen mouth away from his, unbuttoning his dress shirt swiftly, marking the side of his neck while Jeno threw his head back against the cool steel, his mind spinning at the sudden change in pace. 

  
  


“You defending me and being so possessive is _so sexy, baby._ I want you to fuck me right here, right now.” Yangyang moaned against his skin, Jeno cursing as the younger undid his belt between them. 

  
  


He lowered Yangyang onto his feet, the younger shoving down his shorts and briefs, Jeno removing a condom and a tiny bottle of lube from his wallet, Yangyang climbing back into his arms after he kicked off his jeans. 

  
  


“Fuck me like this, you can handle my weight can’t you, tiger?” Yangyang purred at him seductively, Jeno groaning before he slammed him against the wall, hurrying to slide on the condom and slick up his erection. 

  
  


They had fucked just that morning, sweet and slow, Jeno’s mind unable to get over the sight of the younger arching against his sheets with the sun beaming down over his bronze skin. Right now however, he was going to enjoy the sight of his boyfriend’s face slacking in pleasure as he fucked him rough and dirty against the elevator wall. 

  
  


“Oh Fuck, _Jeno!_ _Oh God_ , baby yes! _You’re so fucking good!_ ” He moaned loudly, his nails digging into his shoulder making him hiss slightly as he thrusted inside his tight, velvety walls. 

  
  


“You’re _mine_ , doll. _My little cock slut,_ you understand? Gonna _ruin_ you for anybody else.” He growled possessively, Yangyang squeaking in delight as he lifted him up and down his shaft with a bruising grip on his waist. 

  
  


“Nobody else— _oh fuck—_ but you! _I’m yours, baby_.” Yangyang gasped wantonly, his eyes rolling into his head at Jeno’s punishing pace. 

  
  


Jeno’s apartment was _old_ and the security guard _even older_ , so there were no cameras in there and the poor guy didn’t even see the notification for when the emergency stop went off. 

  
  


Yangyang wobbled off the elevator to his room while Jeno discreetly carried the used, tied condom with him out of the elevator. The two sated and laughing the whole way to his bed. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Six months into their relationship, Yangyang bought his apartment in Manhattan.

  
  


The space was incredibly nice, Jeno coming over to help him move all his stuff in without having to pay an absurd fee for the manual labor. As soon as they set up his bed, Yangyang was crawling over his tired form with a salacious smile on his lips. 

  
  


Let’s just say Yangyang rode him so hard, the bed frame suddenly collapsed underneath them. The younger yelping as they slammed against the floor. Yangyang bit his lip in embarrassment before Jeno laughed tiredly, sliding comforting hands along his back before the younger shrugged and continued. 

  
  


His neighbors filed several noise complaints, even addressing Jeno by name in their notes to the landlord, considering how loud Yangyang was screaming his name. Despite Yangyang’s initial flush, he and Jeno shared smug looks, Jeno incredibly aroused at the fact that everyone on their floor basically knew he was fucking Yangyang. 

  
  


So _of course_ , they christened his shower. Jeno bending Yangyang over his porcelain tub before they filled the water half way and then Yangyang proceeded to straddle his thighs, take him deep and slow while staring down into his face, the candles they lit in the dark bathroom around them illuminating Jeno’s sharp features. 

  
  


Yangyang mewled against his lips, Jeno groping at his ass as he lowered himself down, his eyes lidding at the warmth, his muscles relaxing against the cool porcelain, groaning quietly as Yangyang swiveled his hips. 

  
  


“Fuck, _just like that_. You're still so tight, angel. Even though I fuck you five times a day.” He said reverently, Yangyang humming in agreement, letting out pleased noises as Jeno’s thick length dragged along his walls. 

  
  


“ _Love your cock so much, baby_. Want you inside me all the time.” Yangyang said softly, his cheeks flushed from both the heat and his bashful admission. 

  
  


Jeno smirked at him knowingly, kissing along his boyfriend’s neck, squeezing at his plush ass, breathy pants puffing against his marked neck, enjoying the mindless lust he always felt when it came to the younger. 

  
  


“So good, baby. _Born for my cock_.” He praised breathlessly, Yangyang moaning in agreement. “Jen, you’re not wearing a condom right?” He asked softly, Jeno nodding before he pulled back to cup the younger’s face, Yangyang staring at him meaningfully. 

  
  


“I want you to cum inside me.” Yangyang said quietly, Jeno’s heart seizing in his chest before he swore that his dick twitched within the other’s rectum. 

  
  


“You sure, lovely? I can cum on your thighs if you’re not sure, it’s fine.” He assured lovingly, Yangyang smiling as he knew he meant those words before he nodded his head. 

  
  


“We’ve both been tested. It’s fine for you to cum inside baby. Truthfully... _I want you to_.” Yangyang said kittenishly, Jeno’s breath catching in his throat. 

  
  


“ _Fuck_ , angel.” He said difficultly, Yangyang giggling as he began thrusting into him swallowly, the water sloshing around them but thanks to their foresight the water stayed within the tub, Yangyang grasping at the back of his neck and whimpering in pleasure. 

  
  


“How long have you thought about me cumming inside you?” He asked sensually, running teasing hands along his golden, defined thighs as Yangyang panted harshly. “Every time I suck you off with that _stupid_ condom.” The dark haired man said through a gasp, Jeno chuckling lightly before he closed his eyes to enjoy the way his baby was tightening around him. 

  
  


“You’re so good to me, lovely. So fucking _pretty_ , want to cum all over that cute face next round, doll.” He whispered into his ear, Yangyang smiling contently at his dirty talk.

  
“Hurry up and cum already then, asshole. Want to suck your dick.” Yangyang whined softly, Jeno fucking up into him violently to make his lover cry out beautifully. 

  
  


“How are you gonna say something like that while my dick is still inside you?” He asked wondrously despite his own previous words, Yangyang mindlessly praising how big he was as he began abusing his prostate. He smacked his boyfriend’s ass, the younger throwing his head back at the stimulation, blissful little “ _Ah, Ah, Ah’s!”_ escaping his mouth. 

  
  


“Fuck, I’m gonna cum inside this pretty pussy, sweetheart.” He whispered darkly, Yangyang gasping at his word choice, nodding frantically. “Cum in my pussy. _Please_ , oh please, _please_ baby.” He rambled desperately, Jeno’s heart pounding, his sanity escaping him as he listened to his angel’s melodic pleas.

  
  


He came in hot spurts into his tight walls with a groan, stars dancing behind his lids as Yangyang squeezed around him greedily, milking him for every last drop. He shuddered as Yangyang fucked himself down onto his sensitive, soft cock, hoarse moans escaping him as his dick twitched weakly at the stimulation.

  
  


Yangyang whispered _filthy, filthy_ praises that made him spank his boyfriend so hard there was a hand print afterwards. 

  
  


“ _God_ , baby. You’re such a greedy slut. Give me five minutes then I’ll let you suck my brain out of my dick.” He said tiredly, his chest heaving against the tub as Yangyang cleaned himself, humming smugly. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Six months of bliss, who knew Jeno could gain and _maintain_ such a beautiful relationship? There was something rattling around in his mind though. 

  
  


He had yet to tell Yangyang, he _loved_ him. 

  
  


It wasn’t because he didn’t. He _did_. Loved him more than he could’ve ever imagined. Loved him so much, all he ever thought about was him.

  
  


He just didn’t know how to say it. 

  
  


How to tell Yangyang in between the younger dropping to his knees every time they met or while out eating ravenously after a match at the local Chinese restaurant by Yangyang’s apartment every other day. He wanted to tell him _so bad._

  
  


He practically did every time they had sex, burning the words into his skin with his lips, staring deeply into his eyes while he was above him, and rubbing over his back while they chatted mindlessly afterwards. 

  
  


He knew he would have to though. Yangyang started staring at him quietly while Jeno dressed before his classes, never saying anything but his gaze was expectant, hopeful. Every time he left with just kissing the younger’s forehead goodbye, the more Yangyang started to look resigned. He didn’t like what that look meant. 

  
  


Like Yangyang was getting tired of waiting. 

  
  


He waited until after he had won multiple rounds in one night, Yangyang placing his hands on his shoulders while he sat on a bench and got stitched up along his knuckles from where they had burst open from his continued punches. 

  
  


He bought a ring with that money, not an engagement ring because those were too expensive, and quite frankly the idea was daunting. But a golden Cartier ring with a diamond in the middle that he saved up to promise himself to the younger. 

  
  


They were at a used car lot, Jeno looking into buying a car to stop having to take the subway at night as well as to go to his university. While seated inside a red Nissan 240sx that Jeno immediately fell in love with, he gazed down at Yangyang who’s head was in his lap, chatting to him mindlessly as they waited for the owner to bring him back the keys. 

  
  


“Baby, I have something for you.” He interrupted the younger’s casual chatter evenly, Yangyang’s doe eyes blinking at him curiously before he smiled at him fondly. 

  
  


“What is it? You look like you’re going to explode if you don’t tell me.” Yangyang said with a soft giggle, pinching at his cheek while Jeno carefully tugged out the small, red jewelry box from his pocket. 

  
  


Yangyang sat up abruptly at the sight, staring at him incredulously, his eyes wide in disbelief as his lips parted in shock. “I uh, really think I should’ve timed this better so I didn’t have to tell you in an old junkyard but... _I love you, Liu Yangyang._ ” He said sheepishly, opening the box to reveal the ring while Yangyang covered his mouth with glistening eyes. 

  
  


“ _Oh, Jeno!_ Oh, baby I love you too! Shut the fuck up it doesn’t matter where we are! You’re so sweet!” Yangyang said passionately, throwing his arms around him, Jeno kissing his temple adoringly. 

  
  


“It’s a promise ring, love. It means I belong to you, I promise I’ll take care of you forever. You can't get rid of me now.” He said lightly as the younger sniffled against his shoulder before removing his arms to grasp the red box reverently. 

  
  


“It’s so beautiful. It must have cost you so much.” Yangyang said apologetically, Jeno shaking his head before plucking out the ring to slide it onto his thin, lithe finger.

  
  


It fit perfectly, the both of them staring at the shining gold within the warm car, Yangyang blinking away the tears to turn his hand this way and that. “ _Shit_ , it’s so pretty Jeno.” Yangyang said breathlessly, Jeno smiling happily at his wondrous expression.

  
  


“I love you, baby. What that costs is nothing compared to how much I’ll spend for you in the future.” He promised gently, Yangyang sliding his hand with the ring through his hair, a doting smile on his lips. 

  
  


“I love you so much. When we get off this lot I’ll be sure to reward my rich man well.” Yangyang said seductively, Jeno smirking slightly at the corners as he slid his hands over his ass. 

  
  


There was a knock at the door, Yangyang reluctantly sliding off his lap with a pout while Jeno stepped out to receive the keys, shaking the man’s hand gratefully before he stepped back in to start the car. He turned to the younger with a quirked brow, Yangyang smiling at him knowingly before Jeno drove for ten minutes till he found a back alley that was blocked by a building. 

  
  


Yangyang straddled his waist with a sharp grin, Jeno pulling off his red band tee shirt slowly, kissing up his chest as Yangyang struggled to pull down his jeans. 

  
  


“You have lube right, baby?” The sun kissed man asked softly, Jeno humming in agreement before he took off his jeans, the AC blasting as Yangyang slicked up his cock, sweat beading along his chest before Yangyang was gripping the head rest tightly using his thigh muscles to fuck himself down onto his cock. 

  
  


Jeno held onto his plush cheeks, spreading his gaping hole with his head thrown back, pants escaping him as the car rocked back and forth, Yangyang’s sweet whines echoing through his ear drums. 

  
  


“ _Fucking hell,_ doll. You’re just made to be fucked, taken, and filled. So fucking greedy for it, always so hungry for my cock.” He growled heatedly, Yangyang gasping blissfully with a choked off moan. 

  
  


“Yes, _yes, so good_! Can’t go a day without you inside, feel so empty, baby.” The younger’s whimpered at him, Jeno fondling his ass as his hips rammed up into him. 

  
  


“Oh _fuck_ , _baby! Je—Jeno!_ ” Yangyang said frantically, his voice high and strained as Jeno continued to hit that bundle of nerves that made his hands clench around the seat so tight his knuckles creaked, his back arching dramatically. 

  
  


Jeno thought of another name that Yangyang could cry out so desperately, the mere idea making him cum inside his boyfriend, till it trickled out of his hole while the younger came on his abdomen. Yangyang buried his face in his neck, the both of them panting tiredly, the windows fogged, the sound of cars honking and sirens going off in the distance helping ground Jeno back to Earth. 

  
  


“Fuck, my thighs hurt like a bitch.” The younger said with a small laugh as he pulled himself off him slowly, his thighs shaking from the effort as he reached for his abandoned shirt to wipe off the cum from Jeno’s chiseled abdomen. Jeno threw an arm over his face and smiled lightly, his face shining with sweat, enjoying his boyfriend’s thoughtful actions as they settled quietly into their seats, naked as the day they were born. 

  
  


“You want to head back to my place and order food, Jen?” Yangyang asked softly, rubbing circles into his bicep, Jeno sighing dreamily before he nodded. 

  
  


“Yeah love, let's head back to yours. Get dressed so we don’t get arrested.” He said amusedly, Yangyang smirking at him but doing as he said.

  
  
  


—

  
  


Later that night, they were seated on Yangyang’s couch, the younger settled on his lap while they watched a black and white horror movie, his boyfriend exhausted from their tiring day of jumping each other’s bones. 

  
  


He rubbed over his ring absently, enjoying Jeno’s soft, barely there kisses against his nape. The cool air hit Yangyang’s skin as he was dressed in dark briefs and one of Jeno’s navy blue sweaters, the fabric pooling around his mid thighs, the sleeves swallowing his hands. 

  
  


Jeno was shirtless in some grey sweats, trying to resist the urge of rubbing against his boyfriend’s ass with how the younger’s eyelids were slowly closing as he leaned back against his chest. 

  
  


“Tired, pretty baby?” He asked knowingly, his tone gentle as he caressed the younger’s hair. Yangyang nodded sleepily before he threw his head back on his shoulder, reaching his arms around to hold onto him, his chest arching before his eyes as he stretched languidly with a small mewl. 

  
  


Jeno swallowed down his arousal, rubbing comforting circles into Yangyang’s inner thighs, trying to subdue his _stupid_ , hormonal brain. “Baby? Can I ask you something?” He whispered quietly, Yangyang’s breathing slow and even as he laid against him pliantly. 

  
  


He nodded his head against his shoulder, his eyes shut peacefully. “Do you think you...would be interested in becoming a little bit more... _kinkier?_ ” He asked unsurely, Yangyang humming noncommittally at his question. 

  
  


“Like what? You have something specific in mind?” Yangyang asked him indulgently, his voice tired but somehow still attentive, his body shifting over his lap leisurely as he got comfortable. Jeno’s breath hitched as his ass nudged against his half hard cock, Yangyang smiling secretly at the feeling. 

  
  


“Still horny, babe? Wow, you say _I’m_ insatiable. You just fucked me on the kitchen counter two hours ago.” He said amusedly, but he rubbed against him teasingly, Jeno gripping onto his small waist as his eyes shut in pleasure. 

  
  


“You’re so sexy, you can’t blame me for wanting to fuck you all hours of the day. You’ve broken me, doll. I need to cum inside you _five times_ _at least_ before I can function.” He whispered sultrily, mouthing along his boyfriend’s sweet smelling neck, the other biting his lower lip at the feeling of Jeno’s erection sliding between his cheeks. 

  
  


“Good. You’re _mine_ . My man can only get off using my _sweet, tight pussy._ ” Yangyang whispered impishly, his head thrown back against his shoulder as Jeno tugged off his sweats and his boyfriend’s briefs, sliding his cock against his hole teasingly. 

  
  


“Want you to hear me out, angel. I have two requests.” He said against his ear through wanton pants, sliding along his warm, plush cheeks as Yangyang moaned mindlessly within his arms, his hands traveling up to pinch at his perky nipples in his sweater. 

  
  


“Don't drag this out then, _hurry up._ Want you to fuck me till I pass out, baby.” He muttered darkly, placing his hands over Jeno’s and circling his ass around the dark haired boy’s weeping cock. 

  
  


“Want you to wear something for me.” He whispered desirously, at the younger’s questioning noise he shoved his middle and ring fingers in his mouth, swallowing thickly when Yangyang lifted his own hand to push them further down his throat. 

  
  


“Been thinking about you wearing some pretty, lacy panties for me, baby doll. Would you do that for me? _Your waist is so small, you have such a cute little ass._ I’ve been dreaming of slipping them to the side to fuck into your pink little hole.” He whispered sultrily, Yangyang moaning around his fingers. 

  
  


He pulled them out with the spit still connecting to the digits, the wet squelching noise they made as they were dislodged from his throat making his hips buck into the other. 

  
  


“ _Mmmm, such a fucking pervert._ Want me to shove my used panties in your mouth while I ride you too, babe?” Yangyang rasped knowingly, Jeno groaning into his ear before he slipped his cock inside him. He thrusted into him shallowly, Yangyang whining as he bounced him onto his erection. 

  
  


The younger was mouthing curses silently, enjoying Jeno lifting him down onto his erection, the sight of his defined biceps on either side of him making him throw his head back with a high pitched sound. “Tell me the other thing.” Yangyang demanded breathlessly, Jeno too busy chasing that glorious high to register his words that moment. 

  
  


When he did compute the words his hips stuttered, his grip tightening so hard Yangyang squeaked and smacked at his veiny arms, his grip loosening as he kissed the side of his head apologetically. 

  
  


“Want you to call me daddy while you do it, angel. Want you to scream about how good daddy is fucking you on his cock.” He snarled into his ear, Yangyang gasping as he brushed against his prostate, his spine arching upwards, futile pleas escaping his lips. 

  
  


“ _Oh fuck,_ I should’ve known you had a fucking _daddy kink._ _God_ , Jeno keep fucking me like that, I’m gonna cum all over your cock.” He whined longingly, Jeno huffing mirthfully as he continued to piston his hips into the younger’s who was letting out sounds at an abnormally high rate, Jeno’s blood boiling at his cute noises. 

  
  


“Cum baby, cum all over daddy’s cock.” He whispered heatedly into his ear, grasping his chin roughly between his hands as Yangyang’s eyes rolled back into his head before milky streaks burst from his dick, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as Jeno continued to fuck into his exhausted, crumpled form in his arms. 

  
  


“Oh, _yes, yes, yes, Jeno!_ ” Yangyang gasped loudly, his body shaking from the over stimulation, his vision whitening as Jeno’s thighs slammed against his painfully. 

  
  


“ _Jesus_ , just your cute little fucktoy! Your dick is so fucking good, baby!” He rasped in approval, half delirious with lust before Jeno groaned as he ejaculated inside him, his thrusts slowing as he milked himself inside Yangyang’s velvety walls for his own greedy pleasure. 

  
  


Yangyang whimpered as he pulled himself out, Jeno dipping his fingers inside his messy hole to get him to lick his cum off his long, thick digits. The younger did so maintaining eye contact with him, Jeno staring at him with dark, satiated eyes, Yangyang’s mouth falling open to display the milky substance on his pink tongue, Jeno cursing lowly at the sight. 

  
  


“ _Taste so good, baby._ You should just bottle that up for me. I’ll gladly have some every day.” Yangyang said kittenishly, Jeno spanking at his thigh with enough force to sting making his lover giggle in satisfaction. 

  
  


“ _A filthy little slut_. What do you think, lovely? Would you do that for me?” Jeno said softly, kissing along his neck gently, Yangyang baring his neck to give him more access to his blatantly marked throat. 

  
  


Yangyang hummed mischievously, Jeno pinching at his side the longer the honey skinned fighter avoided his answer. “I might do something like that for you...I’ll never tell you beforehand though. Want you to think about it everyday, till it’s _all_ you ever think about.” His boyfriend purred at him sensually, Jeno lifting him bridal style to take another shower. 

  
  


“Jokes on you, because you’re already all I think about.” He said fondly, Yangyang smacking at his pectoral lightly. 

  
  


“ _Cheesy_. See if I ever do anything for you now.” The younger said bashfully, a pretty blush on his cheeks as Jeno assisted him in the shower before they were snuggling up on his bed. Yangyang’s body ached like he had been in a fight but in reality just had an entire day full of rough, hungry sex with a boyfriend he was utterly obsessed with. 

  
  
  


Early in their days of establishing a sort of hook up routine, Jeno and he had laid down some boundaries. What was off limits, how much strength they could use, where they could leave marks, but they’d never confessed that much. A lot of it was a learning experience but it was _fun_ , even after having his back blown out he didn’t ask too much. Too apprehensive about ruining what they had.

  
  


He should be more cautious, even if Jeno had given him a ring that he couldn’t help but stare at everytime he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, even as Jeno thrusted into him harshly earlier that day. 

  
  


He was worried about what this meant for them. What it meant for his future as Jeno finished up another semester, staying over his apartment more and more these days. 

  
  


He had a designated side of the bed, left his clothes all over Yangyang’s apartment, had his own toiletries in his shower, a spare toothbrush on his sink. They practically lived together. But he was still too much of a coward to ask him to move in officially. 

  
  


These requests meant something beyond delving into a kinkier side too. It meant Jeno trusted him enough to reveal such personal requests. Their communication was majorly through sex, if the younger took the time to think about it.

  
  


He had formed the perfect partner in Jeno, the older knowing a lot of ways to have him blacking out with just a few simple touches or phrases. Delving deeper meant giving and administering more control over each other. 

  
  


He felt like he was only half ready to expose more of himself, still scared that Jeno could run off. He wanted to let Jeno prove him wrong. Reveal as much as possible and stare into Jeno’s crinkling warm, chocolate eyes as he did so. 

  
  


Love made Yangyang weak but also strong. Weak to do anything for Jeno, but also strong enough to do things for himself. 

  
  


This relationship didn’t have to be scary, it could be just as it has always been, with much more sincerity involved. Which is exactly what Yangyang did from that point on. 

  
  


—

  
  


If there was one thing Jeno learned about Yangyang, it was his absolute _sadistic_ love for mind games. 

  
  


After his confession, Yangyang simply remained mum about the whole affair, sometimes gazing at him from across the couch in one of his stretched out, oversized shirts, briefs rucked up his legs teasingly as he roamed his eyes over Jeno’s form heatedly before getting up and going about his day. 

  
  


Other times he would nudge his foot against his crotch in a restaurant casually, Jeno choking on his food as he glared at the younger accusingly.

  
  


Yangyang would maintain an innocent expression as he proceeded to get him off under the table using light pressure on his cock. Jeno carefully controlled his facial expression as he slumped more into the booth, Yangyang swirling his tongue around his fork as his face became flushed, eyes glazed, mouth parted in desire. 

  
  


Then he would remove his touch completely, leaving him high and dry some days when Yangyang used to grab his hand and let him fuck his throat in a bathroom stall.

  
  


He knew the younger was planning something. That much was obvious. Yangyang would hum as he strolled around the apartment, mopping his floor and doing his laundry. Sitting on top of the washer with a home design magazine, his legs swinging innocently. 

  
  


Jeno glared at the sight, absolutely distrusting whatever Yangyang was doing. Maybe he wasn’t even doing anything, just fucking with him to make him think he _was_ doing something. 

  
  


Either way he was losing his mind staring at Yangyang’s long, tan legs in those pink velour tracksuit shorts. He had on one of Jeno’s grey university shirts as well, chewing gum languidly as Jeno bore a hole into his face from the couch. 

  
  


Jeno got up slowly, Yangyang clearly texting behind the magazine as he approached silently, the other glancing up at him with his doe eyes as he reached the machine.   
  


“What are you planning?” He asked suspiciously, the younger raising an eyebrow at him unimpressively at his mildly accusing tone. 

  
  


“Nothing... _doing laundry_.” The younger said slowly, his eyes pointedly darting down to the washing machine he was on top of with an amused quirk to his lips. Jeno huffed in disbelief, his boyfriend silently enjoying how frustrated he was getting. Jeno’s jaw was clenched tightly in annoyance, Yangyang’s veins burning with arousal at the sight. 

  
  


“You’ve been too quiet lately, doll….are you planning on doing something about what I said?” He asked quietly, his hands placing themselves on either side of his thighs, his cheeks pinking slightly at the idea. 

  
  


Yangyang hummed thoughtfully, tilting his head to the sides as if in consideration, enjoying the way Jeno was caging him within his strong arms. 

  
  


“I don’t know. You’re _real_ eager about that huh? You know what they say, baby. Good things come to those who wait.” He said simply, smiling virtuously at his boyfriend, pecking him on the lips before he pushed him aside to jump off the machine, strolling away to his room casually. 

  
  


Jeno stayed by the laundry machine with a perplexed expression. Trying to uncover all the hidden nuances in their interaction before his head started hurting and he grumbled to himself before sitting back on the couch. 

  
  


Yangyang would always win with his mind games. 

  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t until a month had passed that Yangyang had a perfect plan. Easy to execute, 100% success rate. 

  
  


He told Jeno that he unfortunately would be unable to attend his match that night due to a friend’s birthday party. 

  
  


Jeno had given him sad puppy eyes at the news, Yangyang briefly feeling bad before he shook himself to go through with his plan. He knew the match started at 10, so he got himself ready beforehand. 

  
  


He wasn’t attending the fight, no. He was going to make sure Jeno knocked that guy out within the first minute before racing home to him. 

  
  


He put on Jeno’s white, oversized dress shirt (oversized on him thanks to Jeno’s broad shoulders and bulky arms) over his sweet smelling skin, slipping on a pair of red, lacy, cheeky panties that if Jeno had looked inside the washing machine that day, would’ve seen amongst his other recently acquired underwear. 

  
  


He couldn’t lie, he looked ravishing in the color, the white shirt making him look extremely tiny which he knew Jeno loved and his skin looked extra sun kissed. He stood with his back to the mirror, pulling up the shirt so his perky ass was seen in the photo that he took on his blackberry.

  
  


He sent it with a little message, smirking to himself as he laid on the couch carelessly for Jeno to receive his message, opening a box of chocolate dipped strawberries to eat them casually. 

  
  


Jeno was busy stretching when his phone chimed with a message, the older rising from where he had been in a lunge position to check his message. He smiled when he saw it was from “ _Baby_ ”, clicking the button, his eyebrows furrowing as the phone took some time to download the image.

  
  


He almost cracked his screen with the way it slipped out of his hands, quickly grabbing it to press frantically at the button to scroll further down the photo. Saliva pooled into his mouth at the sight of his boyfriend’s ass in the red, lacy panties, his message making him place his warm face against the cool lockers to collect his sanity. 

  
  


_Going to win for me right, daddy? ;)_

  
  


Not only was he going to win, with how much adrenaline was pumping through his veins he knocked the guy out within the first round, rushing past the crowd to pack his shit and bolt to Yangyang’s apartment. 

  
  


Yangyang was watching dateline absently, mostly answering messages through bbm, yawning tiredly as he glanced at the time on his screen. It had been about an hour, Yangyang already wishing for Jeno to get his ass over to his apartment before he fell asleep. 

  
  


Just as he was drifting away his apartment’s buzzer started going off, Yangyang inhaling sharply as he stood up to allow Jeno to rise up to his floor through bleary eyes. Yangyang threw his phone onto the night stand, suddenly unsure if he should be standing or sitting when Jeno burst through his unlocked door. 

  
  


He paused from where he was hovering by the bed sheepishly, an indifferent expression crossing his face as the older dropped his duffel bag by the door, locking it behind him before kicking off his shoes deftly. His expression was dark, eyes glinting with hunger, Yangyang’s heart beating wildly at the thick tension. 

  
  


He cleared his throat lightly, smiling softly at the older as he prowled into his bedroom that was really just his living room considering it was on a raised platform in the middle of the room. Jeno slowly went up the two steps of his staircase, Yangyang laying back onto his elbows as Jeno stood in front of him at the edge of the bed. 

  
  


The younger relished in the ravenous expression on his boyfriend’s face, a sudden arrogance taking over as he tilted his head at the older, Jeno’s heated gaze in between his legs where his dick was trapped within the red lace. 

  
  


“Have a good match, daddy?” He asked softly, Jeno’s whole frame freezing at the name, his eyes darting upwards to meet his as he smirked slowly at the dark haired fighter. 

  
  


“ _Oh, baby._ You’re too good to me.” Jeno said quietly, dropping to his knees reverently, placing his hands under his thighs to pull him down the bed easily, Yangyang giggling at his impatience. 

  
  


Jeno dragged his lips along his right calf, Yangyang smirking down at the sight, raising a hand to card through Jeno’s hair, a slow, strong blaze of lust igniting along his veins. 

  
  


“You won then right? Otherwise you don’t get to enjoy your prize tonight, Jeno Lee.” The younger said salaciously, Jeno’s dark, predatory eyes glinting at him from between his legs, the sight making Yangyang bite his lip to hold back a needy moan. 

  
  


“Of course, I won. I can fuck you how I want can’t I? You're my _sweet_ , _pretty_ angel tonight aren’t you?” Jeno said huskily, his teeth dragging along his inner thighs making Yangyang’s legs twitch with anticipation. He swallowed thickly, throwing his head back against his white high thread count sheets, his head spinning with how aroused he was. 

  
  


“Yes, daddy. Promise to be good for you.” He said in a breathy whisper, Jeno groaning against his thigh, pulling his shirt over his head and sliding down his black sweatpants quickly. 

  
  


“ _Fuck_ , you’re going to drive me crazy. I hope you’re not thinking about going anywhere tomorrow because I’m gonna fuck you till your legs give out.” Jeno warned him darkly, Yangyang humming in approval, a sly smile curling onto his face. 

  
  


“ _Promises_ , _promises_. I prepped myself for you daddy. Hurry up and fuck me stupid.” Yangyang purred, Jeno shoving his thighs against the bed to have a glimpse at his pink puckered, glistening rim hidden within the red lace. 

  
  


His mouth pooled with saliva, quickly glancing to where Yangyang had brandished the bottle of lube and passed it to him with a smug look. Jeno leaned down to press that soft mouth against his in a furious, claiming kiss. 

  
  


All these months had been about his obsession with Yangyang. It seemed that the torch he carried for the younger was not fading anytime soon. Yangyang looked like he belonged in porn with the white dress shirt making his lean, lithe frame look enticingly tiny.

  
  


The red lace, God himself must’ve crafted these panties for his gorgeous boyfriend to wear, there was no other explanation for how _illegal_ the red sat against his sun kissed skin. “ _I love you so fucking much_.” He mumbled possessively against his mouth, reaching a hand between his legs to yank his panties to the side, Yangyang moaning longingly into his mouth making his blood boil with desire. 

  
  


“Love you too. _Please_ , please daddy, fuck me so good with that _big_ , _hard_ cock. Kitten wants it so bad.” He whined at him softly, Jeno almost swallowing his tongue with how _hot_ Yangyang had sounded referring to himself that way. 

  
  


“Yeah? Are you daddy’s pretty little kitten? Want to squirt all over my cock, baby?” He whispered heatedly against his mouth, Yangyang’s eyes teary and glazed over as he nodded furiously, staring into his own narrowed eyes, his mouth falling open as Jeno slid into him slowly after slicking up his erection. 

  
  


“ _Fuck._ ” Yangyang whimpered out, Jeno closing his eyes in bliss. It had only been two days since they had sex but Yangyang was still as tight and hot as the first time, Jeno caging his lover against the bed as he began to thrust into him shallowly. 

  
  


Yangyang panted wantonly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a purposeful grip as Jeno lifted his legs to wrap around his waist, the rest of the world fading around them as Jeno lost himself in his boyfriend’s addictive, mind numbing heat. 

  
  


Yangyang felt like a fire was _burning_ in his chest. He loved when Jeno fucked him rough and hard like if he didn’t keep fucking into his wet, tight heat _he’ll die._ Jeno’s dark hair was pushed off his forehead and his biceps bulged as he thrusted roughly into Yangyang. 

  
  


Yangyang whined needily, his mouth lolling open, panting sweetly into the air. “ _Jeno._ ” He said in more of a breathy exhale, his legs clenching around his strong waist that kept bucking into him without abandon. Jeno groaned above him and lowered himself onto the younger, panting against his lips, keeping his brutal pace and making Yangyang tremble as he wrapped his arms tighter around Jeno’s broad shoulders. 

  
  


“ _Fuck_ , you’re so tight baby.” Jeno whispered against his lips making Yangyang swallow thickly and his lips curled into a pleased smile. “Yeah? Love fucking my cute little hole?” He teased, expression hungry as Jeno’s mouth fell open a little and he nodded dazedly. 

  
  


Jeno shoved his thigh against the bed, sliding a hand up to grasp the back of his knee making Yangyang gasp at the intense stretch, throwing his head back as his stomach jumped with arousal. He bit his lip to try and contain his moans. His boyfriend was gonna grow a big head if he knew how much he loved the way he was fucking him.

  
  


Jeno was sweating along his back and there were beads of it dripping down the sides of his forehead and along his nape. Yangyang leaned up to lick the sweat off the side of his neck, panting into Jeno’s ear. “Tell me how good I’m making you feel.” He said, laughing breathlessly when Jeno shoved him up the bed pointedly. 

  
  


“ _Such a mouthy little doll aren’t you?_ ” He grit out as he slammed against his prostate making the younger whimper. “Oh _please_ , _please!_ I want to hear you, please!” He babbled desperately as Jeno yanked his panties aside again to press himself mercilessly against that bundle of nerves that made Yangyang’s back arch. 

  
  


“Want me to tell you how cute you look like this baby? Do you like hearing how _fucking crazy_ you make me? You in these _damn_ panties driving me up the wall!” He growled out, grasping Yangyang’s chin to tilt his head up to gaze into his blown pupils as he slowed his thrusts to roll his hips harshly into the younger. 

  
  


Yangyang cursed and shut his eyes in pleasure, lights bursting behind his eyelids. “ _Please_ don’t stop. _Please, please, please_.” He plead quietly as the fire kindled into a furious flame. He was so close he could _taste it._

  
  


Jeno pulled all the way out instead and watched in dark satisfaction as Yangyang sobbed and tightened his grip around his shoulders, his smaller frame trembling helplessly. “ _No!_ No Jeno, please! I’ll be good, _please_.” He begged softly, eyes glistening with tears, cheeks rosy and lips puffy. 

  
  
  


Jeno raked his eyes over the mouth watering sight and pressed his forehead against the dark haired boy, shushing him gently as he hiccuped underneath him. “Want my cock that bad, sweetheart?” He teased as he rubbed himself over his entrance, staring at Yangyang’s face as he nodded frantically. 

  
  


“Please, want to feel you inside, _please!_ ” He said before kissing him hotly, sliding his tongue into the older man’s mouth. “I want to hear how bad you want it baby. If not, I won’t let you cum.” He rasped as Yangyang whined and bucked his hips to try and get Jeno to slip back in. 

  
  


Jeno smiled smugly and clicked his tongue in disappointment. “Guess you really don’t want me to fuck you like you deserve hmmm?” He said as the other bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood before Jeno coaxed him to release it so he could claim his lips again.

  
  


“I want it, I want it so bad daddy I’ll do anything.” Yangyang said softly, gazing at him through his wet lashes making Jeno’s cock throb. He exhaled harshly and lined himself up to shove back into the tight warmth with a groan.

  
  


“What’s that, baby? What did you say?” He questioned purposefully as his pace grew to that unrelenting, vicious force that Yangyang couldn’t live without. Yangyang began speaking mindlessly, his lust idled brain unable to keep from speaking.

  
  


“Want daddy’s big cock, want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk! _Please_ , oh please! Haven’t I been good? Don’t you want to make kitten cum?” He said his tone going higher as Jeno’s pace grew more frantic. Jeno was chasing his release, his mind blank as he listened to his lover’s ramblings. 

  
  
  


He hadn’t felt such primal lust and it blocked out all thoughts and reasoning, wanting Yangyang to scream from the rough treatment. “ _Fuck_ , _baby_. You’re ruining me, you feel so good.” He said through gritted teeth, his grip against the other's small waist was painful as he slumped his head against the younger’s neck, the other raking his nails down his back posessively.

  
  


“God! _Please_ cum inside me, _please!_ ” He cried into his ear, tightening around him and making Jeno’s hips stutter as he groaned and spilled into his ass. Yangyang arched against him, crying out in pleasure as Jeno thrusted into him mindlessly, shuddering through his release, panting against his neck hotly. 

  
  


Yangyang moaned weakly as Jeno pulled out and collapsed beside him. The younger glanced over to the fighter and gazed at him through half lidded eyes. He and Jeno had been going at it for a while and the knowledge of his boyfriend’s stamina made his still hard cock, _throb_.

  
  


The older’s chest was heaving and his face was screwed up in pleasure, throwing an arm across his eyes as his lips parted to pant lightly. Yangyang dragged his eyes over his chiseled, disciplined physique in desire, humming approvingly.

  
  


He scooted down the bed and crawled silently between the raven haired boy’s thighs. He grasped Jeno’s cock lightly, making him let out a soft sound of protest. Yangyang pouted and gently licked the head of his cock, feeling it twitch in interest. 

  
  


Jeno removed his arm from his eyes to blink dazedly at the younger, about to tell him that he was going to return the favor when his soul drifted back into his body before he stared at the sight before him in awe. Yangyang stared up at him sensually and placed his mouth over the head softly, bobbing playfully as Jeno arched and twitched above him, hissing in surprise. 

  
  


Jeno narrowed his eyes at the younger but didn’t stop him, arousal flooding through him instinctively as his fists clenched beside him, his cock struggling to get hard again.

“It’s not fair that only you got to cum. I thought you would let your baby cum first. But I guess daddy is selfish.” The other spoke lightly after releasing his cock, doe eyes twinkling at him mischievously. 

  
  


Jeno’s breath hitched as his cock began filling slowly due to Yangyang’s patience as he spit over it and fisted it lightly, coaxing him back to full hardness. He stared at the younger in wonder as Yangyang rose to his knees and locked eyes with him, brown eyes swallowed by lust. 

  
  


His cute cock tenting in his panties, the white dress shirt falling off his shoulders prettily as he placed a hand on Jeno’s abdomen to steady himself as he straddled his waist, the dark haired fighter’s bruised hands coming to rest on his thighs instinctively. 

  
  


Yangyang tilted his head and his lips curved upwards into an amused smile. He began rubbing his plush ass against his cock making Jeno gasp softly and his grip tightened on the younger’s sun kissed skin. Yangyang huffed in delight and made a small noise of approval.

  
  


“I want to cum now. I think I’ll use you till I’m done. That’s alright, right daddy? Will you lay there while I use your cock?” He said smiling at him sweetly, Jeno’s hips bucked at the words and the younger giggled breathily.

  
  


“Daddy has such a _nice, thick cock_. Won’t you let me ride you?” He said as he threw his head back, baring his neck to the older easily. Jeno panted harshly as his brain became fuzzy at the image of his own naked body and Yangyang’s clothed one. 

  
  


The top he was wearing was open and exposed his toned, defined stomach, sweat glinting on his skin from the warm light of the apartment’s bulbs. Jeno ran his hands up the expanse of soft skin and nodded firmly. Yangyang rolled his eyes and grinded his ass against his cock harshly making Jeno curse.

  
  


“Use your words, I want to hear you say it daddy.” He said meanly, eyes glinting as Jeno swallowed thickly.   
  


“ _Please ride my cock, kitten_.” He said in a pleading whisper, heart stuttering when the younger smiled at him cutely.

  
  


“That wasn’t so hard.” He purred at him as he reached for the bottle of lube and squeezed some on his right hand before using that hand to fist over Jeno’s cock behind him, lining him up and pressing it into his hole. 

  
  


Jeno had to fight the urge to close his eyes as Yangyang’s breathe caught as he began slowing sinking down until he sat fully on the top’s of his thighs. Jeno stared hungrily at his boyfriend’s sweat matted bangs and his face slack with pleasure, soft whimpers escaping his rose petal lips. 

  
  


“Feel good, baby?” He whispered fondly, caressing the younger’s strong thighs affectionately. “ _So so so so good, daddy_. Feel so full, can feel you in my guts.” Yangyang said affectedly, pressing a hand under his abdomen where if he wasn’t so gone with lust would see the bulge he pressed at reverently. He moaned before he rose up and sank back down onto him slowly. 

  
  


Jeno did close his eyes this time and his jaw slackened at the unbelievable tight heat surrounding him. “Still so tight kitten, it doesn’t make sense. Make me feel so good.” He praised hoarsely, eyes fluttering open to roam over the younger’s lithe body in awe. 

  
  


His precious boyfriend whined as he began riding him slowly, hand coming up to bite at his thumb to muffle his pathetic noises. Jeno shushed him gently and tilted his head back as Yangyang rolled his hips languidly, his cock pressing deeper into his plush walls. 

  
  


The younger kept his pace consistent and used his cock to bring himself to the brink of pleasure at a mind numbing rate. Jeno felt like his brain was melting out of his ears at how overheated his body felt, and with every brush of lace against his abdomen, the heat in his gut coiled even tighter. 

  
  


He had been dreaming of this day for months, and it was better than he imagined. Yangyang was _so gorgeous_ and had such a volatile mouth, moans soft and caramel skin even softer. Jeno gazed through lidded eyes as Yangyang panted desperately, slamming down on him harshly, small hands reaching to grasp onto his shoulders as he rode him faster. 

  
  


“Going to cum untouched baby? You’d make daddy so proud if you did.” He whispered, eyes never straying from the blessed sight of Yangyang’s pretty lips parting, eyebrows furrowing as he grinded his cock further inside him. 

  
  


“Daddy’s cock is so good. Going to make me cum from how thick it is.” He whined as Jeno bucked his hips into him harshly. 

  
  


“Yeah? Daddy’s pretty little kitten feels good? I’ll make sure you cry on it when you cum.” He said through rough pants as he planted his feet on the bed and began thrusting into him deeply. The younger fighter cried out and gripped his shoulders harshly, letting Jeno shove his cock into him, hole fluttering around him. 

  
  


“ _Fuck_ , you’re so cute. Want you to scream for me, can you do that? Can you let me hear baby’s beautiful voice?” He panted out as the younger nodded and gasped wetly. 

  
  


“ _Fuck, oh fuck, oh my god!_ ” Yangyang said with a loud moan as he slammed himself down on him desperately. “Jeno— _fuck_ , you’re so deep! Going to cum, you’re going to make cum!” He rasped out, squeaking when Jeno grabbed his hips in a bruising grip and shoved him onto his dick.

  
  


“You’re so pretty, you look so good like this. Made for my cock sweetheart.” The younger whimpered at how the praise made his brain melt within him, his eyes rolling into his head. His heart was thundering, thighs shaking frantically at the strain but Jeno’s sheer strength lifting him over his cock made tears of bliss cascade down his cheeks.

  
  


“Don’t stop, daddy. Gonna cum, _Ah!_ ” Yangyang squealed as Jeno brought him to lean on his chest to thrust deeper into him. Yangyang panted against his neck, weakly pushing back onto where he was entering his hole at a rapid pace. The younger trembled on top of him as he grabbed at his ass and pistoned against his prostate. 

  
  


Yangyang gripped at his biceps and shook as he came with a loud cry. Jeno slowed his thrusts but kept going absently, on the cusp of his own orgasm as Yangyang grew impossibly tighter around him.

  
  


“Cum in me again daddy, please. Want to feel you as you use me as your little cock warmer. I love when I can feel you twitch as you empty yourself in my hole.” Yangyang whispered into his ear alluringly, his gaze seering as he trailed his irises over Jeno’s slack face.

  
  


“ _Fuck._ ” He ground out as he spilled into Yangyang for the second time that night, the younger grasping his forearm and whining pleasantly as he left his cock inside to twitch in him lazily.

  
  


They both panted harshly, Jeno kissing along the side of Yangyang’s head as they came down from their highs, Yangyang biting his lip with a content smile as he enjoyed Jeno’s warmth and the reminiscence of his sandalwood cologne on his neck. 

  
  


“Like your surprise, daddy?” Yangyang whispered salaciously, Jeno sliding a hand down to grope at his ass purposefully as he was still inside him, his lover humming appreciatively at the stimulation. 

  
  


“You're the best, love. Knocked that fucker out within the first round because all I wanted to do was bury myself inside you and never leave again.” Jeno whispered against his neck adoringly, Yangyang flushing at his serious tone. 

  
  


“ _Pervert_. Don’t think I forgot about the idea of shoving my panties down your throat while I ride you.” He said pulling back to gaze down at him with a smirk, Jeno smiling at him indulgently as he nodded. 

  
  


“Your thighs still doing ok, baby?” He asked softly, Yangyang leaning down to nip at his chin with a pleased glint in his eyes. 

  
  


“It’s going to take me at least three more rounds till I can’t walk properly. Show me how good you can fuck me, tiger. I can’t seem to remember.” He said impishly, Jeno huffing in amusement before he shoved Yangyang onto his back, the younger missing the feeling of him inside but unable to stop the smile that curled onto his face from his aggressiveness. 

  
  


“I’ll make sure you never forget who owns this _sweet, tight_ little pussy. Want you to hold your legs for me while I fuck you this time.” Jeno demanded huskily, Yangyang licking his lips as his boyfriend hovered over him with those sexy, dark eyes. 

  
  


“Yes, daddy.” He quipped breathlessly, Jeno’s eyes staring into his with blatant approval before he grasped the side of his panties to slide them down his legs roughly, Yangyang mewling at how hot he found the action. 

  
  


“ _Oh my God_ , can you please choke me this time daddy?” He said through a whimper as Jeno pushed his knees towards his chest, Yangyang obediently hooking his arms around his knees to hold himself while Jeno slid inside him, a shiver raking through his whole body. 

  
  


“Since you asked me so nicely, kitten. I’ll put my hands around that pretty throat in a moment, but don’t cum until I give you permission you understand?” He rasped longingly, fucking down into his boyfriend roughly, the other’s mouth falling open in a silent moan. 

  
  


“ _Oh fucking hell,_ your dick is so good. Yes, yes, yes _fuck! Daddy, please, please, fuck me just like that_.” He whined deliriously, tears pooling into his eyes at the unbelievable pressure from that angle, Jeno’s jaw clenching at his boyfriend’s pornographic moans. 

  
  


That voice calling him that name. _Christ,_ it was better than he ever imagined, his eyes glancing over to his discarded panties before he closed them to regain his sanity. 

  
  


It didn’t make sense how perfect Yangyang was. Every wet fucking dream come to life, his perfect, pretty little doll who was absolutely insatiable. Begging for Jeno to fuck him till he realigned his spine and his voice was shot from all the screaming. 

  
  


He honestly didn’t know how Yangyang’s neighbors put up with them anymore. Not when they fucked like rabbits at all hours of the day, well into the morning, with how hungry they were for each other. 

  
  


Jeno couldn’t tell you how many times he had bent his boyfriend into a pretzel just that night, up until the first rays of light as dusk broke. They had fucked with varying levels of intensity, from when he had left marks along Yangyang’s thighs and ate him out until he was shaking, to when he had squeezed around his throat and made his boyfriend whine pathetically underneath him. 

  
  


Yangyang made good on his promise and shoved his used panties in his mouth while he fucked himself down onto his cock intensely, Jeno unable to remove the image of his gorgeous lover throwing his head back and moaning in a raspy, broken voice. 

  
  


They had made the perfect lover out of each other, Jeno waking up in the mid afternoon to the blissful sight of his naked boyfriend resting over his chest, his peaceful face settling something within him. _He loved him so much_.

  
  


Jeno always thought love was for those who lived good lives, who weren’t familiar with the struggle to eat warm, home cooked meals, and never committed a crime in their life. He stroked over Yangyang’s soft back, the sounds of cars honking and the lives of dozens of people going on around them making his eyes blink slowly in a state of sheer utter calm. 

  
  


He could get used to this. Truthfully he only ever slept over his own apartment about once a week now, usually spending his nights talking shit with Yangyang as they watched tv or cradled each other in the bath in his loft. 

  
  


He wondered if asking if he could move in with Yangyang would be too much. But then he glanced down at the ring around Yangyang’s finger and realized he could have everything he ever wanted if he just stopped acting like he didn’t want this.

  
  


To wake up everyday to Yangyang’s soft face, to listen to the younger complain about what was being reported on the news, to watch as Yangyang folded his laundry in just a pair of shorts and one of his shirts. To live and be with his boyfriend all the time.

  
  
  
  
  


Yangyang stirred slowly over his chest, a small confused noise leaving his lips as he nuzzled his face into the side of his torso. Jeno stared as Yangyang’s doe eyes regained focus, the younger smiling at him softly in recognition before he kissed his chest, his heart skipping at the affectionate touch.

  
  


“Good morning— _fuck_ , my voice is wrecked.” Yangyang began gently before he laughed at how scratchy and hoarse his voice was, Jeno’s stomach filling with butterflies as he leaned down to kiss the top of his head, his boyfriend making soft, cute noises as he rubbed against him like a cat.

  
  


“Good morning, kitten. You want pancakes for breakfast?” He asked quietly, Yangyang nodding firmly in approval. “Pancakes and hash browns, babe. Want to shower together? Truthfully my legs are hurting like hell right now.” The hazel haired boy said with a smirk, Jeno exhaling amusedly as he agreed. 

  
  


He lifted the younger to the bathroom where they innocently just showered together. Jeno unable to believe how amazing it was to just stand under the spray and wash over his body with someone he loved.

  
  


“You want me to do your laundry, baby?” Yangyang asked him softly, his voice truly shot for days, Jeno gently kissing at his shoulder while humming in agreement. “Thanks, lovely. I’ll go and get the food.” Jeno said as Yangyang picked up his purple razor to shave his legs, his boyfriend nodding easily in acknowledgment. 

  
  


As Jeno headed to the diner in some dark blue denim jeans and a black, cotton shirt all he could think about was how much he wanted to live with Yangyang. 

  
  


How many times had they showered together in the morning? Ate breakfast together? Yangyang even did his laundry for Christ’s sake, they were practically married. 

  
  


He picked up the white containers and smiled at the brunette haired, older lady who worked behind the counter, she pinched his cheek and told him to have a nice day, his heart warm at her kindness.

  
  


He didn’t even have to buzz in to Yangyang’s complex anymore, the younger having given him his spare key a while ago, one of the keychains holding a black and white photobooth picture of them making stupid faces while the others were a little dog charm and a red plastic heart. 

  
  


He was smiling stupidly to himself the whole time too, Jeno noticing belatedly in the distorted image of the elevator’s door. He arrived to Yangyang’s familiar, burnt red door with the golden knob, entering the apartment after kicking off his shoes while sports center played on the tv.

  
  


When he arrived back in the apartment the washing machine was already going on, Yangyang standing by his bed as he separated his own clothes into the whites and darks, Jeno’s breath catching at the sight of his long, tan legs on display as he only wore a long sleeve grey sweatshirt.

  
  


Yangyang glanced up at him with a content smile, continuing his task absently as he glanced at the tv, his eyebrows raising with an impressed look at the highlights from the basketball game from the Celtics. His boyfriend loved basketball but his favorite teams were the Lakers and the Nets, he had learned that after all their time together. 

  
  


Jeno paused after setting the food on their small, glass dining table with four red chairs. He should really buy tickets to a game one day to make up for the younger fulfilling some of his biggest kinks. Jeno climbed the small, light wooden staircase to where Yangyang’s bed was, noticing the younger had also changed the sheets to white ones with watercolor roses on them.

  
  


He felt guilty about leaving his boyfriend to do all the chores around the house. Yangyang was still busy separating clothes, his beautiful face impassive as he roamed his eyes on the neat sheets for a missing sock, making a cheerful noise when he found its pair, leaning over to grasp the red sock and place it in the dark clothes pile.

  
  


Jeno’s heart almost stopped in his chest at the sight of Yangyang placing a knee on the bed, the sweater riding up over his back to reveal a black scalloped lace band with silky satin covering his boyfriend’s ass. A _thong_ , his boyfriend was wearing a thin _fucking thong_ with a little bow on the front. 

  
  


He swore he blacked out for a few seconds before noticing how Yangyang was just innocently bent over the bed to gather the clothes in a big pile still separated by color at the edge of the bed. Jeno strode over to his boyfriend quickly, wrapping his arms around him and trailing his hands along his thighs, kissing along his bruised neck heatedly.

  
  


Yangyang jumped and laughed quietly as Jeno reached a hand to snap the lacy band against his skin, his boyfriend’s already hard cock pressing against his ass insistently. 

  
  


“Are you _that_ affected by me in panties? This is dangerous ammunition you’re providing, baby.” Yangyang teased lightly, enjoying the soft, casual hand Jeno wrapped around his throat as he sucked more marks into his neck, smiling at the needy grinds into his ass.

  
  


“ _Fuck_ , baby doll. I’m going to buy you all of Victoria’s Secret just to keep seeing you like this. _You’re so sexy, I love you so much._ ” He rasped desperately, Yangyang giggling as he grinded back onto his cock playfully. 

  
  


“I love you too, tiger. But calm the hell down, I want my pancakes first before I let you ravage me. After last night I think you’ll break all the bones in my body.” He said amusedly, stepping away from Jeno with an arrogant smile, turning to leave towards the kitchen cheerfully, Jeno watching his cute ass bounce away in those sinful panties. 

  
  


He ate his breakfast with difficulty, unable to stop staring at Yangyang’s indifferent face as he ate calmly, scoffing at one of the plays in the game. “ _What the fuck?_ That shit was _pathetic_ , right Jen?” He asked absently as he ate his hash browns, not removing his eyes from the screen while Jeno agreed slowly, too busy trying to calm himself and his all consuming lust to answer thoughtfully. 

  
  


As soon as they were done with breakfast, he was lifting Yangyang into his arms, the younger squawking in affront as he had been heading to sit in front of the tv on their couch. Jeno threw him onto the bed swiftly, Yangyang bouncing briefly against the sheets with a mirthful quirk to his lips watching as Jeno undressed himself swiftly, his thighs spreading graciously. 

  
  


Yangyang shook his head as he struggled to pull down his jeans from his calves, his jaw clenched in annoyance. “Are you _that_ turned on, daddy? _Kitty in pretty panties enough to make you cum in your jeans?_ ” Yangyang said pouting at him playfully, lifting the sweater to reveal the lacy design provocatively. 

  
  


Jeno finally pulled off his jeans, his heart racing like he had run a mile while he curled over the younger, claiming his maple tasting lips to stop his boyfriend from saying more _hot shit_ that would indeed make him cum prematurely. 

  
  


“ _I love you so much._ You are the sexiest person I’ve ever seen in my entire life.” He mumbled affectedly against his lips, Yangyang humming in agreement as Jeno slid a hand under his ass to grope at him yearningly. 

  
  


“We’ve already established those things. Hurry up and fuck me before I change my mind.” Yangyang said to him shamelessly, nipping along his jaw as Jeno fumbled for the lube to slick up his erection.

  
  


It could’ve been embarrassing how short that particular rump lasted but Yangyang seemed to love how desperate he was for it, praising him hotly in his ear the whole time. He came all over Yangyang’s marked thighs while sliding a slick hand under the lace, the younger licking into his mouth as he did so. 

  
  


Yangyang slid his soiled panties off his legs and threw them in the discarded dark clothes pile, before tugging off his sweater and wiping his legs. “ _Shit_ , babe. I like, don’t have any more clothes to wear at this point.” Yangyang said amusedly, Jeno leaning against his bed and staring at the ceiling fan in a euphoric state. 

  
  


“Just wear mine, baby. They’re in your bottom drawers. I still have some clothes there.” He said lightly, Yangyang patted his thigh in a silent act of gratitude as he rose from the bed unabashedly to pull out dark running shorts and a red Adidas tee. 

  
  


The washer beeped loudly to announce that it was done, Yangyang nudging at his leg pointedly as he passed by to place the clothes in the dryer. “Baby, as sexy as you look splayed over my bed like that, I’m gonna need you to change my sheets.” Yangyang said evenly as he started the dryer, Jeno nodded sluggishly as he rose towards the younger’s closet to pick new bed sheets. 

  
  


He grabbed the pastel yellow ones with the white stars, Yangyang already loading in his own dark clothes into the washer while he dug around for some clean, dark briefs. He pulled them over his legs and changed the sheets, heading back to the bathroom to shower again quickly. 

  
  


He laid over his bed afterwards lazily, his heart warm and brain fuzzy, admitting to himself that he was totally skipping his class that day. Yangyang climbed over his back, hugging him tightly, kissing along his shoulder blades, Jeno smiling contently against the sheets. 

  
  


“Tired, baby?” Yangyang whispered into his ear lovingly. Jeno made a lethargic noise of agreement, lifting his hands to rub along Yangyang’s thighs, the younger settling against him comfortably.

  
  


His weight was comforting and reassuring, truthfully he loved these times when they just pressed against each other like this because they couldn’t stand to be away from each other. 

  
  


“Can I ask you something?” Jeno said quietly after enjoying his warmth for a while, Yangyang stroking over his dark hair as he affirmed his question. “Would you mind if I...moved in with you?” He asked softly, Yangyang pulling back to peer into the side of his face. 

  
  


“Oh Jeno, you practically already do live here. I’d be _thrilled_ if you wanted to live with me! I miss you so much when you’re not here.” He said cutely, Jeno smiling and intertwining their fingers, bringing his scarred knuckles up to his lips to brush over them delicately.

  
  


“I love you, baby.” He said reverently, Yangyang blushing at his continued confessions, smacking him in the shoulder lightly in embarrassment. “Not only are you a _horny_ asshole, you’re an _embarrassing fluffy one_ too. You’re gonna bring me to an early death, puppy.” Yangyang said bashfully, Jeno grinning against the bed.

  
  


“ _Puppy?_ ” He quipped teasingly, Yangyang whining at him adorably, tugging at his dark strands of hair in mild irritation. “If I’m kitten then you’re puppy.” He said firmly, Jeno turning over to place his hands on the younger’s waist. He stared at Yangyang’s rosy cheeks in awe, absolutely taken with how beautiful his boyfriend was. 

  
  


“I’m your puppy then.” He said easily, Yangyang softening slightly before leaning down to kiss him so tenderly, Jeno’s heart did flips. “I love you, Jeno.” Yangyang said quietly, Jeno stroking over his cheekbones slowly and committing the way his hazel eyes glimmered in the sunlight to memory. 

  
  


“I love you, doll.” He replied just as adoringly, Yangyang nuzzling his nose against his before the dryer broke the mood by blaring that it had finished. Yangyang huffed and made to go get the clothes but Jeno turned for him to lay against the bed, kissing over his throat fleetingly.

  
  


“I’ll get the laundry, lovely. Stay here and rest.” He said with a warm smile, Yangyang melting against the sheets for his thoughtfulness.

  
  


“ _Thank you, daddy._ ” He said softly, Jeno inhaling sharply at the words, glaring down at the younger as he giggled mischievously for the way he reacted. 

  
  


He pinched at his nose as he stepped over to the dryer, he really had given his boyfriend all the ammunition that he needed to have full power over him. Living together seemed much more daunting now. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Jeno moved all his stuff into Yangyang’s apartment over the next three days, the two of them rain checking their plan of “welcome home” sex because of how absolutely wrecked he had gotten that night after he wore panties for Jeno.

  
  


Jeno was just glad he could enjoy his lover’s company all the time now. When he came home from classes he loved crawling over Yangyang and just letting the boy pet over his hair while he whispered sweet nothings to him as he dozed off for half an hour. 

  
  


He liked watching the younger struggle with the coffee machine from his place in bed before the younger trudged over with a pout for Jeno to make it for him. Jeno loved kissing his pouty boyfriend so much, and now he got to do it every morning, every afternoon, and every night. 

  
  


He’d never been in love like this before. Never felt so obsessed or so infatuated by another person. Everything Yangyang did was attractive to him, the way he looked texting on the couch with his knees bent and brows furrowed in concentration.

The calm, easy smile on his face as he sat by the huge windows in his studio apartment, looking out over the city during the early hours of the morning or the late hours of the night.

  
  


He liked the way Yangyang always had his tongue poking out of his mouth as he focused intently while shaving his face or his legs in their bathroom.

  
  


He liked listening to Yangyang yell during sports games, the younger waving around his take out container or the pizza in his hand angrily, his legs shifting over the couch restlessly like he wanted to jump through the tv and join in himself.

  
  


One of the things he loved best of all, was of course enjoying Yangyang’s sadistic mind games now that Jeno lived with him in his apartment. 

  
  
  


His boyfriend was some kind of _evil genius_ , using Jeno’s weakness of the word _daddy_ or the fact that he went feral whenever he saw him in panties to his advantage whenever Jeno least expected it. 

  
  


In just the last couple of weeks alone Yangyang had surprised him with those weaknesses when he was willfully unprepared.

  
  


On a Tuesday morning after Jeno was brain dead after one of his exams the day before he had crawled over his body while he slept and massaged his chest till his eyes fluttered open.

  
  


Jeno stared at him blearily, his brain practically useless as he tried to comprehend what was going on. His hands instinctively lifted to Yangyang’s sides, the younger cooing at him softly as he woke up.

  
  


“Baby?” He asked sleepily, his brows furrowed in confusion. “ _Oh sorry._ I didn’t mean to wake you up, daddy. You looked so tired, I just wanted to give you a little massage, pamper you a little. You deserve it after having such a hard time in school.” Yangyang purred at him gently, Jeno nodding subconsciously in acknowledgment. 

  
  


“Thank you, kitten.” He said through a yawn, his hands rubbing slow, barely there circles into his hips as Yangyang massaged his shoulders thoroughly, his breath evening as he drifted off to sleep again. 

  
  


“ _Daddy_.” Yangyang said intentionally, Jeno peeling his eyes open in befuddlement, Yangyang grinding down onto his cock, the younger now straddling his waist and mewling in delight.

  
  


“Oh, _fuck_. _Daddy_.” He whined in a high voice, lifting his dark sweater so Jeno could see the tight lines of his stomach flex as he moved over his cock languidly. Jeno swallowed thickly, his eyes rolling into his head as he moaned silently, enjoying the glorious friction. His gaze soon fixed on the younger even as his brain took some time to reboot. 

  
  


“ _God_ , baby you feel so good. _Just like that._ Rub against daddy’s cock just like that.” He rasped quietly, Yangyang moaning in agreement. 

  
  


“Daddy, _please_. _You’re so sexy_ , want you to listen to me for a moment, _please_.” He whispered softly, Jeno nodding against the bed, his abdomen coiling with heat, his dick leaking precum in his briefs.

  
  


“Tell me, doll. I’ll do anything you tell me.” He said easily, smacking at his boyfriend’s ass to hear his pretty noises of pleasure. 

  
  


“Next time you see our neighbor, can you please tell him to stop leaving his trash in the halls?” The younger asked him easily, Jeno agreeing mindlessly. Not even comprehending what task Yangyang wanted him to do when he was moving so sensually above him.

  
  


Yangyang’s sweet, melodic pants sounded too good to be true, Jeno’s mind drifting away in bliss. “Thank you, Daddy.” Yangyang said with a pleased smile, leaning down to kiss Jeno and slide his tongue along the roof of his mouth, the younger’s motions causing him to cum in his briefs. 

  
  


After his orgasm, he passed the fuck out again. Rising later on in the day, the tv displaying Good Morning America where Britney Spears was performing, his boyfriend sitting on the couch peacefully. 

  
  


He squinted against the bright light, his head lifting off the pillows slightly before it fell back against the bed again. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and shifted over the bed in confusion. _Did he have a wet dream?_ For something so vivid and sexy to have happened that morning, Yangyang was the picture of indifference as he rose to wash his bowl of cereal in the sink. 

  
  


Jeno lifted the covers to see that he was completely naked, blanching at the sight, his eyes darting towards the younger who was humming casually. _Or had it really happened?_ Jeno’s brain was too weak to try and process this information.

  
  


He rose bashfully to get a pair of dark basketball shorts, Yangyang already back on the couch enjoying the rest of the concert. He placed two pieces of bread in their red toaster, smearing then with grape jelly as he cautiously sat beside Yangyang who was leaning against the arm rest, a pink fluffy blanket over his legs. 

  
  


His boyfriend was dressed in a white long sleeve sweater, smiling at him briefly before he cuddled against one of the couch cushions. 

  
  


Jeno finished his bread slowly, the sweater was different then the one in his dream... _maybe it had just been his horny brain making it up?_ He wasn’t that surprised, he had wet dreams about his boyfriend all the time, but they never included him asking about their neighbors like _what?_

  
  


Whatever the case, Jeno got dressed and brushed his teeth for class, heading over to kiss his boyfriend goodbye. 

  
  


“Have a nice day, baby. Bring dumplings on your way back.” Yangyang said against his lips as Jeno pressed him against the couch, unable to stop thinking about the way he had looked grinding on his cock and whining _daddy_ at him in his dream.

  
  


Jeno couldn’t help abandoning his backpack on the floor to devour his baby’s mouth, the younger smiling into the kiss and making addicting noises of desire as they french kissed.

  
  


“ _You’re going to be late for class_.” Yangyang whispered coquettishly as he kissed along his jaw, biting at his ear lobe, Jeno kissing along his neck hungrily. 

  
  


“Just a few more minutes. You’re so pretty, baby.” He rasped desirously, Yangyang chuckling against his neck. “Don’t forget about what I said about our neighbor, Jen.” The younger said after another minute of making out, Jeno nodding robotically as he pulled away.

  
  


He picked up his backpack and made to leave, at the other end of the couch when he paused with a thoughtful tilt of his head. He turned back to the younger who was peacefully gazing at the tv, he narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. 

  
  


“Did you really grind over me at 6 am to trick me into agreeing to this?” He said in disbelief, Yangyang glancing at him with a sly grin. 

  
  


“Did I _trick_ you? Not at all, you said you’d do anything I told you. So don’t forget to tell the neighbor to stop leaving his trash in the hall.” Yangyang quipped innocently, batting his lashes at him as Jeno huffed at him fondly.

  
  


“Nice try, Yangie. You can go over and knock on the door yourself. You’re a big boy who has knocked out men within _minutes_. _You can talk to our neighbor_.” He said pointedly, Yangyang staring at him meaningfully before he sighed slightly.

  
  


He suddenly smiled at him beatifically, batting his long wispy lashes as his glossy mouth pouted at him pleadingly. The blanket that had been hiding his legs was lifted aside carelessly, revealing the card he had been hiding up his sleeve should Jeno argue against his previous wishes.

  
  


His boyfriend looked angelic in a white thong covered with embroidered floral mesh featuring subtle ruffles at the waist and decorative ribbon ties at the sides. Yangyang parted his legs invitingly, Jeno’s mouth dropping open comically at the mind numbing sight of his pretty cock hidden within the mesh, the white stunning against his sun kissed skin. 

  
  


“ _Please, daddy._ _Please,_ can’t you just do it? _For me?_ ” He asked in a soft, virtuous tone. Yangyang slid a hand tantalizingly along his inner thighs. 

  
  


Jeno closed his eyes briefly, willfully counting to five while his fists clenched at his sides in restraint before he nodded silently. He needed to leave before he turned into a rabid fucking animal, _why was he cursed with an incubus as a boyfriend?_

  
  


Although the ribbons and ruffles on his boyfriend’s beautiful body were proof that he was actually a fallen angel, blessed to grace Jeno with the honor of sinking into his tight, wet heat every night.

  
  
  


“When I get back from class...I want you on all fours on the bed. I’m gonna show you what happens when you continue to tempt me like this _._ ” He said evenly before he opened his eyes to glare with dark, hungry eyes at the younger who looked positively ecstatic.

  
  
  


“ _Can’t wait_.” His boyfriend purred at him smugly, Jeno shaking his head furiously as he stomped out the door. 

  
  


—

  
  
  


Despite all the hearts hanging before Jeno's eyes and the “honeymoon phase” they were in, they were back at the fight club that same week. None of the fights too crazy for Jeno to be worried about the younger for once.

It was more so for pride, with personal items being put on the line as the prize. Lots of gold jewelry, some car keys being thrown in, fresh bills laid out for every name added to the roster.

  
  


He rubbed circles along Yangyang’s hip bones absently, his eyes darting around nervously as other fighters waited in line to add their name.

  
  


Yangyang added his name for a fight involving stamina, winking at Jeno as he left to join his faction in the stands. Jeno stared after him with an infatuated expression, a guy jostling him forward as he forgot to add his name. He quickly wrote it into the roster for fights centered around the lower body. 

  
  


He had been learning Muay Thai for the last couple weeks, determined to join higher ranking fighters trained in martial arts. The only way for him to make more money in that place was through amping up the level of intensity.

  
  


He didn’t want Yangyang to join anymore dangerous, life threatening fights but he knew if he brought it up again when things were going so good, he would be willingly walking into the dog house. Especially since Yangyang hadn’t done anything _that_ bad in the last few weeks.

  
  


He had participated in tag team fights, relying on his own martial arts skills and shadowing his partner in such a mesmerizing way Jeno couldn’t find it within himself to be angry about the clear prowess he showed.

  
  


He had done another bat fight, Jeno momentarily pulling his hair follicles out one by one as his opponent swung around wildly, the cage rattling with each time he struck, Yangyang dodging each of his hits with an amused grin. He was briefly furious when he realized that Yangyang was in the ring for that long because he was toying with the fighter, but then the younger had swung his bat against the guy's jaw and knocked out almost all his teeth.

  
  


Jeno was exasperatedly fond as Yangyang beamed at the audience while the guy scrambled on the ground to pick up his missing teeth, their janitorial staff moping away the copious amounts of blood.

  
  


A stamina fight shouldn’t be _too_ bad. He hoped. He prayed. 

  
  


Yangyang entered the ring first, one of the owners standing on an elevated platform below the stands reaching into a box to dig around for the prize. All the items were in white envelopes so he pulled one out, his arm up in the air as the two contestants waited patiently for him to announce what the prize was.

  
  


He pulled out a black car key, both Yangyang and him squinting against the spotlight to catch a glimpse of what brand when the blonde haired owner brought the mic to his lips.

  
  


“It’s a Mercedes Benz logo, Ladies and Gentlemen!” He said with a grin, Yangyang tilting his head with a particular glint in his eyes. Jeno sighed silently as he knew very well what that look meant.

  
  


Donghyuck nudged him with a smirk, Jeno rolling his eyes as he pointedly glanced at the hickies littered over his neck.

  
  


“So, you’re dating _Sweetheart_ huh? That must be nice.” Donghyuck said with a dreamy sigh, eyeing the younger in the ring as he stretched out his neck with his eyes never leaving his opponent.

  
  


Jeno smiled amusedly and nodded approvingly, his hands splayed out behind him. “Yeah, he’s really... _perfect,_ honestly.” He said bashfully.

  
  


Donghyuck hummed in acknowledgment, “Oh, I bet.” He said easily, the bell ringing as they finished their chat. The opponent was a guy of similar build with a pretty clean record, his faction well known for their honorable way of fighting.

  
  


Jeno felt slightly better about the fact that Yangyang was going against the guy, the both of them circling each other slowly, their guards up firmly, Jeno gazing at Yangyang’s relaxed form with a small twinge of worry.

  
  


Two minutes had passed in the five minute round, nothing had happened, sweat beading on Jeno’s forehead from the tension. Suddenly the guy, _Arsonist_ his mind supplied nervously, strode in a flash towards Yangyang punching at him swiftly, Yangyang blocking the blows and avoiding being cornered by pushing back as good as he got.

  
  


“ _Fuck him up, Sweetheart!_ ” He heard a tall man with a wild grin yell towards his boyfriend from across the room, Jeno darting his eyes up with a displeased frown on his lips before he recognized him as _The Lion._ A member of Yangyang’s faction that he had done the tag team fight with just a few weeks ago.

  
  


Jeno blinked in surprise when he realized _all_ of the Vision members were standing along the bleachers, leering as they watched the fight. Jeno darted his eyes to where Arsonist’s faction was, seeing how they had bristled at their provocation.

  
  


Oh, that’s right. He forgot they were essentially on par in terms of wins, but if Yangyang won against him their faction would be in the lead. Now to mention how many fights each of their members had faced against each other with Vision coming out on top for a majority of them.

  
  


While Jeno contemplated this information, the fight turned heated as Arsonist brought blow after heavy blow to the younger, Jeno seeing how visibly irritated Yangyang was looking as he successfully made contact each time before he struck back unsuccessfully. 

  
  


The second round ended, the third round starting up after the leader of Vision, an ace fighter with a sharp look and a disillusioning smile, said something to his boyfriend near the edge of the ring.

Yangyang seemed more put together afterwards, rolling his shoulders and narrowing his eyes at the other seriously. Vision had settled back on the stands, watching the fight with an avid gaze but their shoulders were relaxed and they seemed unaffected by the shouting of all the bystanders. _They seemed confident that Yangyang would win._

  
  


Jeno exhaled slowly as the third round began, Arsonist once again taking offense first, his blows brutal against Yangyang’s guards as his boyfriend pivoted on his foot nimbly to patiently wait for his chance at an opening. Jeno thought that Yangyang must’ve been too occupied doing that as when Arsonist hit another loaded blow against his arms they faltered, leaving him open, to which the other fighter took the chance and struck him across the face.

  
  


Yangyang seemed dazed for a moment, momentarily caught off guard, but then something changed, Jeno instantly noticing the restrained ire held within his form as he began leading the offensive. Yangyang seemed impatient and affronted by the hit, one that Jeno realized had never happened before. Yangyang _didn’t get_ hit in the face. 

  
  


His boyfriend’s hits afterwards were vicious and wicked, Jeno wincing as the guy’s head was thrown back by Yangyang’s merciless punch to his mouth, the younger quickly advancing to destroy his form in an instant, pummeling him with ferocious accuracy.

  
  


The guy soon collapsed on the ground, Yangyang shaking his bloodied, battered fists out lazily as the referee counted the five seconds where he wasn’t able to find the strength to get up, the younger’s face impassive as the crowd roared in excitement. Vision clapped approvingly as the younger climbed down the stairs without a single glance at his opponent after his declared victory.

  
  
  


Jeno eyed the tense form of Yangyang’s back, his eyebrows furrowing with worry, he’d never seen his boyfriend step off the ring so indifferently. He was always waving and smiling brightly no matter how bloody the fight got.

  
  
  


Jeno rose from the bench as some medics helped Arsonist walk over to get treatment, smiling fleetingly at his faction members apologetically as he darted over to the locker rooms.

  
  
  


When he had ducked through the tunnel into the dimly lit locker room Yangyang was sitting on a bench getting his knuckles wrapped by a medic after treating the scrape on his face. Two of his faction members leaned against the lockers in the middle of the room as he entered quietly through the doors.

  
  
  


He paused and hesitated momentarily, even though Yangyang and him were eight months into their relationship they never met each other’s faction members. Perhaps it was done on purpose as _The Lion_ and _Panthera_ standing before him was too much for his puny brain to understand. He hid along the right side as the medic excused himself after he finished, the double, metal doors creaking loudly as he left.

“You did good, Yangie. That fucker got what was coming to him.” The dark haired, porcelain skinned fighter said darkly after a moment. He leaned against the lockers with his arms crossed, gazing at the younger avidly as Yangyang stared down at his throbbing knuckles silently.

  
  


“He honestly was lucky he wasn’t in a gun or knife fight. I would’ve _loved_ to see you tear into his arteries.” The taller man said in a low voice, his hazel irises glinting murderously, Jeno gulping as he hid behind the locker to avoid being seen.

  
  


Yangyang nodded mutely, a complicated, blank look on his face that Jeno couldn’t interpret making him worry even more. 

  
  


“What’s done is done. I don’t even want to _look_ at him, let alone stand in the ring with him. Gē, I-I don’t even know where I found the _strength_ to do that. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when the first round started.” He said in a hoarse whisper, Jeno straining to hear him.

  
  


There was a _bang_ against the locker that made Jeno’s whole body flinch, his eyes wide as he saw the tall, dark brown haired man slam his fist against the locker, the metal actually denting from his hit, his fist red from the impact as his chest heaved with anger.

  
  


“I’ll _kill_ him. _I’ll kill him for—_ “ The man growled, Yangyang interrupting him firmly. “You will _not_ kill him, Xuxi gē. Not only is it immoral, it’s against the fight club rules. If you kill him you’re expelled indefinitely.” His boyfriend said with a tired sigh, as if they’ve had this conversation over and over again.

  
  


“I won’t be expelled if they don’t know who did it. _Fuck_ the fact that it’s immoral, he’s _scum_ , no less than _a worm_ _wriggling within the dirt._ What _he_ did was immoral, _he—!_ “ Xuxi ranted heatedly, the dark haired man beside him placing a hand on his arm silently. 

  
  


“Lucas, that’s enough.” The older man said firmly, the younger closing his mouth into a hard line, sitting beside Yangyang on the bench as the fighter stared absently at his feet.

  
  


“You _know_ he deserved that...right, Yangie?” The fighter he only knew as _Panthera_ asked caressing Yangyang’s head, the younger nodding slowly.

  
  


“He might deserve a lot more for what he’s done. But I _hated_ every single moment that I was hitting him. It was like I caved into his wishes. Like I was exactly the same as him.” Yangyang said quietly, Lucas shaking his head in disbelief.

  
  


“You are _not_ the same. Fucking hell, he’s so lucky he didn’t meet any one of us tonight! I really would’ve fucking killed him. He’s lucky he didn’t meet your man Anubis there either.” Lucas said with a huff, laying his hands against the bench as Yangyang lifted his head with a small smile on his face.

  
  


“It doesn’t matter now. We should celebrate today. I got myself a new Benz and I don’t even know how to drive!” The younger said with a genuine, mischievous grin, the older man before him scoffing fondly before he pinched his cheek.

  
  


“What a brat. _Of course,_ this would happen to you.” The man said with a light roll of his eyes, Yangyang allowing himself to be wrapped under his arm.

  
  


“Come on then, let’s go before your man gets in the ring.” The older teased lightly, Yangyang smiling softly before they left the locker room, Jeno leaving after a minute behind them.

  
  


What was that about? What were they referring to? What was Jeno supposed to be as infuriated as Lucas for in regards to their fight?

  
  


_It was like I caved into his wishes. Like I was exactly the same as him_ , That’s what his boyfriend had said with such a regretful tone, it hinted at a deep, dark past. One that he was desperate to know about if it meant Lucas was seriously planning on murdering the guy if he got the chance.

  
  
  


He had a _bad_ feeling.

  
  
  
  


Jeno’s fight ended up being quite the spectacle, his legs bruised as all hell but he won the match, winning a golden chain with a picture of Jesus. He hadn’t thought much of it but a prize was a prize, wearing it as he limped into Yangyang’s new car with his support. 

  
  
  


Panthera actually drove them home, Jeno learning his name was Ten and Yangyang’s unofficial older brother with how much affection and worry he had for the younger. As well as how easily he reached over to pinch at Yangyang’s arm as they bickered in the front seat, Jeno watched them with a fond look. He was glad his beautiful angel had someone looking out for him too. 

  
  


Yangyang had seemed so lost not too long ago.

  
  


Sometimes Jeno saw the far away look in his eyes as he stared out the windows, sometimes even sitting on his fire escape, his arms wrapped around his legs in a moment of solitude where Jeno _wished_ he had the courage to ask the younger what was wrong. What had made him take on that lost look on his face.

  
  


Yangyang helped him onto the bed, bringing him some pain killer that he drank with water gratefully. His boyfriend slid into bed beside him, the apartment dark except for the light of the moon pouring in from the large windows to their left, his boyfriend noticeably subdued after a night at the fight club.

  
  


Usually it didn’t matter if they were both battered and bruised, Yangyang was on him as soon as the door shut. Not that Jeno was thinking of sex in that instant, he was just worried about the obvious shift of behavior after his fight.

  
  


“ _Baby?_ ” He whispered quietly, Yangyang’s back to him for the first time in a while.

  
  


Yangyang hummed softly in acknowledgment, Jeno shuffling over to wrap his arms around his waist. He kissed the side of his head, Yangyang smiling at the corner of his lips making Jeno feel a little bit better.

  
  


“Love, are you alright? Was that fight disappointing?” He asked cautiously, Yangyang’s body tensing slightly at the mention of the fight, Jeno frowning as the younger forced his body to relax.

  
  


“I just don’t like being hit in the face.” His boyfriend whispered vulnerably, Jeno’s heart cracking slightly at the fear hidden in his voice.

  
  


Jeno kissed his shoulder gently. “You’re still the most beautiful in my eyes, you were so brave tonight baby.” He said encouragingly, his tone just as tender.

  
  


Yangyang’s eyes misted over, turning in his embrace to cup his jaw, the younger searched his eyes for a moment. Jeno stared into his starry, hazel irises with as much warmth and reassurance as possible.

  
  


To his astonishment, a tear slid down his face, Yangyang’s lower lip wobbling before he steeled himself. “You don’t know how much you mean to me Jeno Lee _. I love you so much._ ” He whispered in a heartbreakingly sad voice, Jeno pressing his lips to his in a show of comprehension.

  
  


“I know. I _do_ know, kitten. Because you mean the same to me.” Jeno said as he stroked over his bandaged cheek, Yangyang’s eyes closing with a broken sound through his lips, pressed firmly together to hold back his last shred of strength.

  
  


“It’s you and me forever, darling. I told you, you can’t get rid of me.” He said lightly, Yangyang nodding with a small smile curling onto his lips. He stared at his boyfriend with blurry eyes, emotions swelling within him at the patience and trust he found there.

  
  


“I _love_ the sound of that. I don’t think I’d be myself without you at this point.” The younger admitted honestly, Jeno kissing his nose in agreement.

  
  
  
  


When they woke the next morning, Jeno’s legs felt like they had been run over by a garbage truck, even with the pain killers. Luckily, his boyfriend was in fact _an angel_ on this cruel, cruel Earth taking care of him and feeding him like a baby as he caressed his head.

  
  


He was leaned against his chest, his boyfriend holding him tightly as they laid on the bed and watched reruns of _That 70’s Show._ “Baby, can I ask you something?” Jeno asked quietly, his hand trailing along Yangyang’s lower back which was covered by a thin white cami, those _infuriatingly hot_ , pink velour shorts from Juicy Couture barely covering his boyfriend’s ass.

  
  


Yangyang nodded against his bare chest, his eyes still trained on the tv. Jeno placed a hand on his right ass cheek, rubbing over the velour in satisfaction with how soft it was before he settled it on his lower back. 

  
  


“Are there any goals you want to accomplish this year? You’ve already got this apartment, a new car, what else do you want?” He asked earnestly, the question random enough to make the younger sit up curiously. Yangyang gazed at him shrewdly as he crossed his legs and contemplated him with a small smile.

  
  


“A little early for resolutions.” He said amusedly, Jeno tracing over the gauze where he knew scars were on his knuckles from where the skin had stitched itself together over and over. He brushed his lips over his rough hands softly.

  
  
  


“I just want to know what kind of dreams you have in that pretty little head of yours.” He said quietly, staring adoringly at him as the latter blinked at him in surprise.

  
  


Yangyang felt his heart skip lightly, he’d never been asked that kind of question before. Quite frankly getting his apartment had been his only goal for the longest time, now that he had it he didn’t even know what he should be striding for next. He shrugged as he settled against Jeno’s chest, his ear pressed against where his heart was nestled within him as he fidgeted with their intertwined fingers.

  
  


“I don’t know.” He whispered honestly, his tone light as Jeno kissed the side of his head fondly. His warmth melted into him, Yangyang kissing his bicep from where it curled around him gently.

“That’s okay. I don’t want you to feel pressured about it, I thought it’d be nice to make some goals together.” He said kindly, Yangyang’s whole abdomen fluttering at the assurance.

  
  


For the longest time Yangyang hadn’t lived as his true self, mostly because there was just so much that he didn’t like. He didn’t like how violence was the way he handled everything and that he didn’t know much about navigating relationships beyond sexual intimacy. He knew that realistically life wasn’t linear and everyone was different but his old friends were in colleges and led upright jobs while he beat people bloody to maintain his loft in Manhattan.

  
  


A dream? Goals? Those were for people who wanted something for themselves and Yangyang simply _didn’t_. Didn't think he deserved more than he already had without comprising it all, if he allowed himself to _want_ he knew well enough that he would become greedy. 

  
  


There was no moderation for him, he took and he took until there was nothing left. Jeno noticed how quiet he had become, gently lifting his chin to stare into his muddled eyes. He smiled softly, “You don’t have to have an answer right away. It can even be something small like opening a savings account.” He said encouragingly, his other hand rubbing along his back lovingly.

  
  


Yangyang stared at him silently for a moment, emotions bubbling up within him, ones he had never felt before as he simply nodded wordlessly. Jeno pressed his lips to his comfortingly, Yangyang’s eyes fluttering closed as he gripped at his grey sweater. He hid his face in his neck after he pulled away, climbing firmly onto his lap to nod again as Jeno held him tightly.

  
  


He’d never allowed for himself to dream, to ask for more, but Jeno always had this way of bringing out all these sides of himself he never even knew he had. There was a dreamer locked away inside him. One that he might have a hard time understanding but he would allow for it to bloom as long as Jeno held his hand through it.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


The weather was already turning nippy, Jeno bundling up warmly before his classes as Yangyang kissed him goodbye from the doorstep. It felt more and more like they were a married couple, Jeno staring at him with cheesy looking eyes until the elevator door opened at the end of the hall with Yangyang pretending like he couldn’t stand him for it.

  
  


He waited around for him to return in their quiet apartment, the radio and tv both on to accompany him as he laid beneath the covers silently. He rubbed over his ring absently as he thought about what kinds of things he wanted in life.

  
  


One word floated along his mind when he thought of what mattered most. _Happiness._ He wanted to be with Jeno, happy and stable. Whether it be financially or mentally he wanted them to be secure, to be at better points in their lives. Yangyang knew they couldn’t stay at the fight club forever, not if they wanted to live a long, healthy life.

  
  


Jeno returned after his classes after a few hours where Yangyang enjoyed his alone time. He was seated on the couch bundled in a blanket with their heater on as the older shucked off his dark, long coat. He walked over to him with a soft, fond smile, one that made butterflies surge through him as he cupped his face and kissed him with so much _love._

  
  


Jeno held his face in between his hands after he pulled away, staring at him with his eyes crinkling beautifully, a bright smile on his lips. Yangyang held the cold hands on his face and returned the blinding look with his own eyes disappearing as he laughed happily. 

  
  


Jeno kissed his nose before he lifted him into his arms to throw him on the bed and tickle him breathless. He kicked out restlessly, unrestrained laughter pouring out of him as he peppered kisses along his neck and chest till he was exhausted from it.

  
  


He didn’t even know that he could be so happy that he could get tired from smiling but he did. His cheeks and abdomen ached, his heart floundering wildly within him as he laid his head on Jeno’s stomach and simply stared at him attentively.

  
  


He loved the shape of his lips, the birthmark under his eye, the curve of his chiseled jaw. He loved his strong, veiny hands and all the cracks and lines in his palms, loved the way their bodies fit together.

“I love you.” Yangyang whispered easily, Jeno’s eyes peeling open from where they had drifted shut peacefully. He smiled at him dreamily as he gazed at him through lidded eyes. “I love you.” He returned just as strongly, Yangyang placing his lover’s hand over his own cheek to feel his warmth bleed into him.

  
  
  


It felt so much like a promise. If there had to only be one promise in his life that would never be broken, he hoped desperately that it was that one. Jeno stroked over his back for another half an hour before they got up to shower and order food. Life was _so good_ to him. He would make sure he was good to Yangyang as well.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Yangyang always believed that life had dealt him the worst cards possible. A shitty, abusive father who called him slurs and sent him to the hospital more times than should be legal. Living in a low income household and going to school for twelve years of his life only to learn that he could give two fucks for how much he cared about education.

  
  


A string of _shitty_ ex’s and a tendency to rely on substances to bring him back from horrible, crippling depression.

  
  


_Then he met Jeno._ Yangyang stared across as Jeno washed his car and Yangyang’s own Benz, even though he insisted that Jeno take the Benz when he couldn’t drive, Jeno refused because he wanted him to have it. 

  
  


Does that make sense? Does it make sense at all, logically? 

  
  


Who turns down a brand new, luxury car for the sake of another person? Even if Yangyang was his significant other, he would readily admit if Jeno had offered him that car he would take it without a second thought.

  
  


He was just so good. Such a genuine person. Truthfully it terrified Yangyang. He had seen a lot of “kind” people show their true selves in the end. He had scars to prove it. But he _desperately_ hoped Jeno was different. 

  
  


He glanced down at his ring and clenched his hand absently, he _needed_ Jeno to be different.

  
  
  
  


“Do you know what I was thinking about doing? I was thinking about ordering pasta and getting drunk off some good wine. What do you think?” Yangyang asked brightly as he hugged Jeno from behind as they entered his apartment after spending a few hours washing their cars.

  
  


Jeno smiled at him fondly, agreeing easily, Yangyang smiling back at him as he bounced over to his closet to throw his wet jean shorts and old black high school shirt in the hamper.

  
  


He showered quickly, messing around with Jeno to exhaust his anxious energy about what it was that he wanted to do. He needed to be more vulnerable already, he let Jeno fuck him six ways to Sunday and never talked about his past. 

  
  


The ugly, rotting band aid had to be taken off his wounds already. He needed to prevent himself from spiraling down into bad habits again.

  
  


He ate his farfalle quietly, hoping Jeno wasn’t counting how many glasses he’d already had. After they finished their food, Yangyang felt light and airy enough to begin speaking, his cheeks flushed heavily.

  
  


“You know babe? I am honestly so in love with you, you are probably the hottest guy I’ve ever seen, and I love the way you fuck me.” He said slumping his chin on his left hand, squinting at the older comically. 

  
  


Jeno’s lips curled upwards at the corners at his tipsy boyfriend’s ramblings, nodding indulgently as he downed his own glass. Yangyang shook his head, swirling his wine in his hand lazily.

  
  


“ _Wait a minute_ ….that’s not what I wanted to talk about. _Shit_ , my horny brain took over for a second. Ignore that. I need to tell you something _else_.” Yangyang said with a small giggle, Jeno staring across at the younger curiously.

  
  


“What I wanted to say was... _well_ , do you know the term the cycle of abuse?” Yangyang questioned slowly, Jeno straightening slightly at his boyfriend mentioning something so serious.

  
  


“Baby?” He asked carefully, Yangyang shushing him softly, the act comical as the younger rubbed over his face in frustration with a cute whine.

  
  


“ _Shhhh,_ baby! I’m _fine_ , I know what I’m saying. I just can’t be sober for this or else I will seriously spiral while talking about this.” He said lightly, but Jeno recognized the bitter truth in the words.

  
  


“Ok, what I wanted to say is this: my alcoholic, homophobic, asshole father sent me to the hospital a few times. He’s broken my arm, sprained my wrists on multiple occasions, knocked one of my teeth out?” Yangyang listed calmly, even though Jeno felt sick just listening to his impartial tone. 

  
  


“He’s done a lot of fucked up shit basically, and you would think as a victim I would be against violence? But you know what? Those hits must’ve knocked something loose because I _love_ violence for some _weird_ , _shitty_ reason.” Yangyang said with an amused, wry smirk.

  
  


“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I should logically stay away from fight clubs because of the fact that I was beat like a piñata but I dunno, maybe it’s my way of claiming control.” Yangyang said softly, his chin resting on his knees. Jeno staring at him sympathetically.

  
  


“Either way. I haven’t always fought as my means of an escape...I did some stupid shit when I was younger. I started drinking alot and...this is gonna sound bad but I’m honestly surprised that I’m STI free because I used to have sex like, just as much as we do.” Yangyang said with a bashful look, Jeno nodding slowly in understanding.

  
  


“It was with my partners at the time but that’s kind of when I became sex crazed. It was because… _fuck_ —this is just fucked up but...I liked sex because it made me feel good for once. The touches were different than what I’m used to. Made me feel _loved_.” Yangyang said quietly, swallowing thickly past the lump in his throat.

  
  


Jeno inhaled slowly, processing his boyfriend’s hard past, his heart aching fiercely at how broken up Yangyang looked.

  
  


“We were just using each other for those brief moments of pleasure but..we were still together you know? That’s what they told me at least. They uh, weren’t very kind to me which is hard for me to admit honestly with my mind the way it is. They gave me attention, pleasure, made me feel validated and seen.”

  
  


“But there were times... _fuck_ I need more wine to spit this shit out.” Yangyang said, downing his glass and then wiping his mouth roughly. “There were times that when we argued they...hit me. They roughed me up, smacked me in the mouth, I’ve been punched for talking back before.” He said with visible difficulty, exhaling unevenly.

  
  


“I should’ve left, I should’ve fought back or something but I didn’t, I didn’t because I didn't—they were gonna leave me alone. They were gonna leave me to deal with all the fucked up shit in my head and I couldn’t do it.” Yangyang said in a low whisper, tears falling from his eyes that Jeno crossed the table to wipe away, he cradled Yangyang’s head to his chest.

  
  


“I’m telling you this because I have to know now. I have to know if you’re like them. I don’t want to believe that you are but I have to protect myself at some point. I have to put myself first eventually.” Yangyang said quietly, repeating the words Ten had told him millions of times.

  
  


“Oh, kitten. I’m so sorry you had to go through that. _I would never hurt you_. I will _never ever_ lay a hand on you, you are my boyfriend and I love you.” He said softly, Yangyang nodded eagerly as he cried silently. 

  
  


Jeno cupped Yangyang’s face and stared into his tear filled eyes, “Baby, thank you so much for opening up to me. You’re my angel, my soul mate. I would never ever hurt you that way, okay?” He said imploringly, Yangyang nodding firmly as he leant up to kiss him tenderly. 

  
  


He felt like a ginormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he’d never spoken about it. His faction members only knew because they had been around to see the aftermath. The bruises he tried to hide, the controlling behavior. It had been a secret goal of his to at least say it out loud once. Now he had and Jeno wasn’t looking at him any differently. 

  
  


“Let’s brush our teeth and go to bed, love. I want to cuddle you right now.” Jeno said gently to make Yangyang giggle as he followed his lead. Laying on Jeno’s chest was probably his favorite place besides sitting on his cock. He was just _so broad, so warm,_ he held Yangyang _so tight_ like he never wanted to let go and protect him from all the bad things. 

  
  


Yangyang always fell asleep easily in the private, safe space of Jeno’s arms. _Soulmates_. That’s what Jeno called them. Yangyang prayed it was true. 

  
  


He was tired of being hurt.

  
  


—

  
  


Jeno had a lot of things on his mind after his boyfriend’s intimate confession. How to continue to express how much he loved him, how to talk about his own life, how to help him develop better goals for himself. When he imagined the future he couldn’t imagine Yangyang not by his side.

  
  


He noticed how pensive the younger looked in the days after mentioning goals, he realized that he had probably never imagined anything so optimistic, every day a struggle to get passed the next. In a situation like theirs the future was so uncertain, everyone around them said in the early twenties was when everything was the most intense, when they were supposed to burn brightest.

  
  


He hadn’t felt like it would be that way but now...it was different. Yangyang probably had no idea just how much he affected him but Jeno could feel it within himself, even see it written all over his face. He was healthy (as much as he could be as a regular fighter in an underground rink) and _happy_. 

  
  
  


He would protect it for it as long as he could.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang didn’t tell Jeno but the days when he left for university he walked a few blocks to the library to look up some possible job occupations that he could see himself doing. The computers were slow but with enough patience he found enough material to study for his GED since most places wouldn’t hire him for the salary he was aiming for.

  
  


He rented out a large stack of books, skipping happily with his heavy bag to his apartment. He had a lot to be happy about these days, as much as it made him a little anxious more over it just felt beautiful. Even with the temperatures dropping and having to deal with a high heater bill, he was on cloud nine. Having Jeno as his man certainly had a lot to do with it, for once having someone who believed in him by his side.

  
  


Jeno even craved him just as much as he did. He was _so good._ No, _not just in bed,_ that was obvious. He took care of Yangyang after all their roughhousing. He made him tea, he rubbed aloe vera onto his ass after spanking him so hard Yangyang was convinced the hand print would stay permanently (not that he would mind). He praised him afterwards, reassured him about _how much he loved him._

  
  


Jeno was so perfect.

Yangyang was so in love.

  
  


After Jeno had taken care of him on those passionate nights, he went to study while Yangyang snuggled into the covers, wearing Jeno’s university black sweatshirt and some pink with white polka dot covered panties, blissful and overwhelmed as he spun the Cartier ring around his finger.

  
  


He kinda wanted to get a tattoo. The thought was random, and he didn’t even have any kind of ink on him in the first place but it was a real thought. He wanted to get a tattoo that reminded him of Jeno, and their love, and how _happy_ he was in this moment of his life.

  
  


He had finally escaped that household, lived in a beautiful studio apartment in Manhattan. Had a gorgeous boyfriend who stroked his hair and also held him down while he fucked him with _every inch of his entire life._

  
  


He buried himself against the pillow that smelled like Jeno, feeling like his heart was as light as a feather. He managed to drift off for a little while, waking up to Jeno caressing his hair gently as the older joined him in bed.

  
  


Yangyang instantly buried himself into Jeno’s side, Jeno kissing the top of his head as he wrapped his arm around him.

  
  


“You ok, darling? Was I too harsh?” He whispered softly, the kitchen light still on illuminating the right side of the bed.

  
  


Yangyang shook his head, his fingers trailing along Jeno’s ribs softly. “M’kay. There’s no such thing as too harsh with me.” He whispered back shyly, Jeno smiling at him fondly.

  
  


“Hmmm, I see my kitten is being polite right now.” He said lightly, Yangyang biting his bicep gently as a playful reminder he was always a brat, he just chose when he wanted to be docile.

  
  


“I’m kidding obviously. Even when you’re being a mouthy baby you’re still the cutest ever.” He rumbled affectionately, stroking over Yangyang’s lower back.

  
  


A pleased smile curled on Yangyang’s lips, shuffling upwards slightly to make Jeno’s hand settle onto his ass mischievously. Jeno smiled against the top of his head, rubbing over the delicate skin with a light touch to not irritate his bruising.

  
  


“Can I ask you something?” Yangyang asked quietly after a moment, Jeno humming at him thoughtfully.

  
  


“I’ve been thinking about getting a tattoo...do you know any good places where I won’t catch a disease but still won’t charge me my Benz as the price?” He questioned tilting his chin up to gaze at Jeno who considered his question for a moment. 

  
  


“I might know a few places, yeah. What are you thinking about getting? Where are you going to put it? Personally I’d like you to get a tattoo on that cute little ass of yours.” Jeno mumbled lightly as he toyed with the hem of Yangyang’s underwear playfully.

  
  


Yangyang smiled against Jeno’s pectorals. “Hmm, I’m still thinking about what I’m going to get but an ass tattoo would be cute. What do you think, would you like that puppy?” Yangyang murmured kittenishly, Jeno inhaling slowly at just the idea.

  
  


“I would not be against that.” He said with a small clearing of his throat, his grip noticeably tight on his ass. Yangyang snickered at how easily affected he was.

  
  


“Well _I_ would be. That shit is tacky.” Yangyang said with an amused smile as Jeno pouted slightly in disappointment.

  
  


“No, I was thinking of some pretty flowers along my rib cage. Maybe my collar bone.” The dark haired man said consideringly, Jeno making a noise of approval.

  
  


“That’d be pretty, baby. You’re already so beautiful, to have flowers on your body would look so nice.” Jeno whispered appreciatively, Yangyang tilting his head up to kiss his boyfriend softly.

  
  


“I love you Jeno, did you finish studying? Are you going to be okay for your exam?” He asked concernedly, Jeno nodding with a small smile. He held his boyfriend tightly, Yangyang content to just hear and feel his heart beat from where he laid snug against him.

  
  


Jeno huffed mirthfully, “Time flies so fast...pretty soon Christmas will be here.” He said in realization, Yangyang humming in agreement. He felt his heart flutter at the thought which was strange, Christmas had never been a happy time for him. Too many days in the same house as that man...although Yangyang always made sure to stay out for as long as possible. But then he’d always end up with a cold from staying in low temperatures for so long.

  
  
  


“It is. Do you plan to get something nice for me?” He asked coquettishly, tracing mindless words into his soft, vanilla scented skin. “Of course. Nothing but the best for you, love. You can look forward to it.” He said as naturally as possible, thinking about passing by the basketball stadium to buy tickets for a game after his exam.

  
  


Yangyang smiled softly, kissing his shoulder lightly before hiding his face and settling against his side, Jeno’s calm pets soothing him to a deep, calm sleep.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Yangyang received a list from Jeno of some parlors that week that he could check out before the older took him there. Jeno said one of his gifts would be the tattoo, his boyfriend generously offering to pay for it.

  
  


Yangyang had decided he was going to get the first one on his rib cage, maybe come back some other time to get the one on his collar bone and maybe even his ass as a surprise. He found a good parlor with surprising ease, one that wasn’t going to make his boyfriend offer his organs to pay for the damn scratching on his skin.

  
  


Yangyang strode into the parlor with Jeno nervously, he was a little hesitant but at least he had someone there to hold his hand. Jeno looked so good in his stretched, soft yankee’s baseball shirt and ripped jeans, chatting with his friend who apparently _owned_ the damn shop while Yangyang waited patiently on the side.

  
  


Yangyang couldn’t help but swoon against the glass counter slightly. Jeno’s biceps looked so nice in that baseball tee, his muscular, defined thighs in those jeans making his blood rush through him. His Bronx accent was so _strong_ when talking to the guy who was from Connecticut, it made his lips twitch in amusement.

  
  


Yangyang sometimes forgot how thick Jeno’s accent actually was, only noticing when Jeno was a little drunk or when he got angry it seemed to be a bit more pronounced.

  
  


Yangyang himself had grown up in Brooklyn so he had his own accent, they had fun teasing each other about which district in New York was the best but ultimately they didn't care too much, not when they just enjoyed doing _other_ things besides arguing about who had a better area culture.

  
  


Yangyang just liked hearing Jeno speak in general, could listen to him read the fucking phone book and still be entertained. He just loved his man _so much._

  
  


Jeno suddenly approached him and wrapped his arm around his waist, kissing the side of his neck as he ushered him to meet his friend.

  
  


“Baby doll this is my friend Taeil hyung, he’s going to take care of you today. He’s done some great work and I know he’s going to give you a piece you’ll love. Hyung, this is my boyfriend Yangyang.” Jeno said warmly, Yangyang flushing slightly as he shook the red haired older man’s hand politely. 

  
  


“Nice to meet you. Jeno always talks about having a super cute boyfriend so it’s nice to finally see you in person.” Taeil said kindly, Yangyang nudging the dark haired man beside him shyly, Jeno smiling at him warmly.

  
  


“I’ve seen the design that you wanted. I’ve done plenty of color tattoos so I’ll be sure to do the absolute best that I can to make sure it looks beautiful by the end. You said you want it on your rib cage?” Taeil said as he led them through the parlor, Jeno squeezed assuringly around his waist as they went through the mostly empty, well lit shop.

  
  


“Yes I want it along my right side.” Yangyang said eagerly as they arrived at a small corner where a black leather chair was placed. The walls were painted a deep red, templates of tattoo designs in frames covering some of it.

  
  


“Okay, great! I started some stencils a few days ago because I wanted to show you a couple of the designs. I have different widths and lengths so you can choose which one you’d like.” The red haired man said soothingly as he reached into one of the dark drawers along the side to pull out some stencils of the flower tattoo Yangyang wanted. 

  
  


Yangyang sat on the leather chair, Jeno perching himself on the arm to overlook the stencils with his boyfriend. “Baby, do you think you’re only going to get this one? Or do you maybe want another one? I know you’ve been thinking about this for a while.” His boyfriend said caressing his hair softly, Yangyang considered it for a moment before glancing at the tattoo artist who had been preparing his equipment.

  
  


“Oh, Taeil is it alright if I get two in one day? Not in the same place of course.” Yangyang said shyly, Taeil glancing at him with a warm smile.

  
  


“Of course, that’s perfectly fine. Just depends on your pain tolerance honestly. I’m not booked for today or anything.” The man said with a small shrug, Yangyang glancing at Jeno in amusement.

  
  


“Then I definitely want two! They’ll both be in color but do you have any kind of references for like...heart designs? I didn’t think about the possibility of getting two.” Yangyang said sheepishly, Taeil affirmed that he could get him some portfolios, quickly excusing himself to get them. 

  
  


Jeno stared at Yangyang wearing his white, cropped, off the shoulder sweater with tortoise buttons going up the front after peeling off his heavy padding jacket as he sat on the chair. His legs shifted restlessly in his light blue denim jeans, smiling slightly at how cute his boyfriend was staring at the stencils carefully, his brows furrowed in concentration.

  
  


He gently lifted his boyfriend up, sliding into the chair and placing him on his lap, Yangyang not even perturbed by the sudden movement, continuing to contemplate between which sizes and widths he’d like for the design.

  
  


Jeno kissed his exposed shoulder softly, inhaling his boyfriend’s soft, sweet smelling body spray with an upturn at the corner of his lips. “Kitten where are you going to get the heart?” He murmured fondly, stroking along the side of his waist.

  
  


Yangyang lifted his left wrist out to Jeno carelessly, Jeno humming in acknowledgment. His boyfriend had said he wanted to get a heart tattoo on his body for his infamous fight club name, Jeno briefly considered if he should get a tattoo as well.

  
  


One that matched Yangyang's heart one to show how much he loved the younger.

  
  


Jeno kissed Yangyang’s head softly, Yangyang glancing at him with a small smile, “What do you think, baby? I was thinking somewhere in between this length and this width.” Yangyang said, shaking two stencils in his left and right hand.

  
  


Jeno nodded approvingly, “That’s good doll, it’ll look super nice. I might do some tattoos today too. Would you be mad if we spent the day like this?” Jeno asked in slight concern, Yangyang shaking his head abruptly. The younger cupped Jeno’s face lovingly, kissing him gently, Jeno’s heart melting at the touch.

  
  


“No, babe. This is something we’ve been talking about for a while. If you’re here to hold my hand, I’ll obviously be here to hold yours.” Yangyang said with a sweet grin. Jeno smiled at him brightly and nodded.

  
  


Taeil came back with two thick collages just dedicated to heart designs, Yangyang and Jeno’s eyes widening before they both exchanged looks and laughed softly. Yangyang browsed through them carefully, Jeno requesting for Taeil to prepare stuff for him as well, the older winking at him in agreement with a smile.

  
  


Yangyang only had to go through four pages before he found a design he liked, Taeil taking note of the design to make a stencil while Jeno flipped to the third page to take note of the heart that he’d like to get, it would be convenient to get it today but then it wouldn’t be a surprise for his baby.

  
  


After Taeil came back with the design, Yangyang informed him he was going to do the heart on his left wrist before doing the one on his ribs.

  
  


Taeil brought forward a small dark wooden desk with wheels to place his wrist on the table, he disinfected the skin first before confirming where Yangyang wanted the tattoo with the stencil, Jeno holding his other hand as Taeil turned on the machine and brought the needle closer to his skin.

  
  


Yangyang had no problem with Taeil working on his wrist, utterly calm as the needle scratched against his skin. The heart soon took form, Taeil adding in the color before cleaning up the tattoo. 

  
  


Yangyang was beaming at the design on his wrist, praising Taeil for his hard work, Jeno kissing his head and smiling at how cute the pink, filled in heart looked on Yangyang’s skin. Taeil soon applied the protective layer of ointment before putting on a clear bandage to the fresh, still red skin. 

  
  


“Ok, great! That’s one down. Would you want Jeno to go before you to allow yourself to have a break?” The rest haired man asked kindly, Yangyang nodding with a small smile and getting out of the chair while stretching his body to loosen his previously tense shoulders.

  
  


Jeno gently rubbed over his back and hugged the younger tightly, murmuring praises about how proud he was, Yangyang giggling softly as he rubbed his nose against his while Taeil set up for his tattoo.

  
  


“Alright love birds, enough codling. I still have Yangyang’s rib cage tattoo and that one won’t be such a walk in the park.” The man said dryly but his lips were curving upwards in a smile.

  
  


Jeno sat on the chair, Yangyang sitting in the small red, rolling stool beside him holding his other hand while Taeil began working on the piece on Jeno’s right fist where he would be getting a tattoo of Anubis in dark ink.

  
  


Yangyang watched Taeil work quietly, Jeno wincing every now and then when he pressed over his veins, the younger kissing over his furrowed brows softly to make him smile.

  
  


“That’s going to look so good, baby. Can’t wait till you wrap that hand around my throat.” Yangyang murmured into his ear, holding Jeno into his chest and stroking over his hair when the older couldn’t bring himself to watch anymore.

  
  


Jeno exhaled amusedly, Yangyang rubbing his shoulder softly and chattering to him mindlessly to take his attention away from the pain. 

  
  


When Taeil had wrapped his hand, the skin was a fiery, irritated red from just how porcelain the older’s skin was, Yangyang was concerned for his boyfriend but Taeil said it was just the inflammation and in a few hours it would be gone.

  
  


Regardless of the red ring of fire around the skin on his fist up until his wrist, the tattoo was placed _perfectly_ , when Jeno clenched his fist you could see the daunting image of Anubis, Yangyang excitedly praising the older for how good it looked and how amazing it would be when his opponents were decked with that menacing fist.

  
  


Yangyang was soon laying on his back on the reclining, black leather chair. His shirt was lifted upwards and Taeil had already begun placing the ink on his skin. The pain was definitely more intense than his thin wrist but Yangyang strangely enjoyed the sensation, finding it to be quite therapeutic in a way, especially when he thought about what the meaning was. 

  
  


Jeno held his hand and whispered compliments whenever Yangyang squeezed his hand a little bit tighter but mostly the pain was bearable to the younger, having his feet twitch slightly when the needle tickled him, giggling breathlessly while trying not to disturb the artist.

  
  


Taeil took a picture of the tattoo afterwards while Yangyang stood up to see it closely in the mirror, the pink rose with the thin long stem absolutely breathtaking to him.

  
  


“Oh my God Taeil, I’m _obsessed_ it looks so nice! It’s beautiful!” Yangyang praised reverently, twisting this way and that in the mirror before he grinned at the older man who smiled back at him warmly.

  
  


“It’s _beautiful,_ truly. I’m glad you like it. Be sure to wash it with antibacterial soap only, spread the ointment for two weeks, avoid direct sunlight as well for that amount of time.” Taeil said as he bandaged the tattoo for him. 

  
  


Yangyang kissed Jeno gratefully, his boyfriend rubbing along his lower back with a sappy smile before they headed to the counter to pay. When Jeno was paying, a young woman their age complimented Yangyang’s heart tattoo making his boyfriend smile at her cutely before they began talking. Jeno used the opportunity to lean over and tell Taeil that he would be popping by during the week to get another tattoo.

  
  


Taeil simply nodded in understanding before swiping his card, Jeno placing it back in his black leather wallet afterwards, intertwining his fingers with Yangyang’s to pick up pizza on their way back to the apartment.

  
  


Jeno kicked off his shoes when they arrived, Yangyang toeing his off carelessly before bouncing to the couch to place the movie they had rented in the DVD player. They were watching the Matrix that night because it was Yangyang’s favorite, Jeno joining beside him on the couch to eat their dinner.

  
  


Jeno had to eat with his left hand that night which was weird, as he couldn’t remove his bandage before the morning arrived. Yangyang curled into his side afterwards, almost falling asleep before the older shook him gently to shower.

  
  
  


Yangyang warned Jeno that he wasn’t _tempting him_ ; he just wanted to feel pretty before exiting the bathroom in a baby pink slip dress. Jeno felt like he had lost the ability to speak English for a few moments. He nodded numbly, almost stumbling to shut off their room’s light, leaving the fairy lights that Yangyang had recently strung along their curtain on.

  
  


His boyfriend looked so ethereal, his thin, lithe body so pretty within the fabric that reached his mid thigh, Jeno holding his breath as Yangyang climbed under the covers beside him.

  
  


They couldn’t have penetrative sex with how sore their skin was but Jeno really wanted to eat the other out in that dress and his frilly, lacy white cheeky panties. He wanted to see the fabric pool along his thighs while Jeno ducked under the fabric to make his boyfriend cry with ecstasy.

  
  


Yangyang gently nuzzled into his bare chest, Jeno trying to control his pounding heart but his boyfriend heard it anyway.

  
  


There was a pink bow in the middle of the small v neckline, and the bottom of the hem was _mesh_. Jeno felt like he was going to _die_ if he didn’t get the chance to touch his boyfriend, he buried his face into the top of his head and gripped his waist tightly.

  
  


“I like how you say you’re not tempting me and then wear this and proceed to cuddle me like I won’t flip you over and fuck you right now.” Jeno whispered darkly, Yangyang smiling sleepily as he brought up their soft blankets up to his chin.

  
  


“Mhm, baby. I’m too tired to fuck right now. Not to mention if you fuck up my ink I will _kill_ you.” Yangyang said quietly, already drifting off to sleep while Jeno was achingly hard under him.

  
  


“ _God, baby._ _Please_. No penetration but I want to eat you out, kitten. Let me suck you off.” Jeno whispered into his ear, Yangyang pinching at his arm slightly in mild irritation even as goosebumps appeared over his skin in an instant.

  
  


Yangyang rolled to the side, yawning tiredly. “If you really want to do that, then go ahead baby. But I’m just gonna lay here.” The younger said easily, Jeno sighing in relief, removing the covers from their bodies to shuffle down the bed.

  
  


Jeno didn’t know if there was a better sight. He loved his boyfriend so much. Yangyang looked so cute sniffling sleepily, his wispy lashes shadowed on his cheeks from the generous light of the moon, Jeno kissing along his thighs softly, wanting to show how much he adored him.

  
  


Those fucking panties and the fucking satin slip dress. He wanted to die a little with how overheated he felt, his brain short circuiting now that he was between the warmth of the younger’s legs. Yangyang wasn’t even hard, Jeno on the other was _aching_ , biting marks into his thighs like the possessive fucking asshole he was. 

  
  


Yangyang was _his_. His to love, to worship, to pleasure until the end of his days. There was no one on this Earth who managed to make him so _horny_ , so _whipped_. 

  
  


“You’re so pretty, baby. I love you so much.” Jeno whispered against the soft, sweet smelling skin. Yangyang hummed in acknowledgment, his hand drifting down to thread through Jeno’s raven locks.

  
  


“I’m yours, puppy. Hurry up and suck me off.” Yangyang said with a small smile, Jeno smiling against his skin, thumbing over his hip bones before he dragged his lips above his waistband. 

  
  


“Let me take my time, love. Let me show you how beautiful you are.” Jeno said kissing over his belly button before sliding Yangyang’s panties down to his mid thigh. Yangyang shivered at his breath puffing over his skin, goosebumps traveling over his body.

  
  


Jeno let his saliva cascade down onto Yangyang’s soft dick, licking a strike up his shaft making the younger bite his lip as he started to twitch needily. Jeno couldn’t help but admire his reactions, taking him into his mouth and working over him languidly, Yangyang exhaling with a pleased noise, Jeno glancing up to see the enjoyment on his beautiful face.

  
  


Jeno bobbed his head eagerly as he filled out, turned on and wishing he could fuck his lover but trying to convince himself that they could do it tomorrow. It wasn't about him in that moment, it was about listening to Yangyang’s cute sounds and the way he was closing his strong thighs around his head, the tight, almost painful grip he had on his hair.

  
  


“Oh, _Jeno_. _Baby_ , you feel so good.” Yangyang said breathlessly, Jeno feeling himself puff up with pride, enjoying Yangyang’s taste on his tongue, the tremors in his thighs. He rubbed his fingers teasingly along his entrance, Yangyang’s legs shaking from his deep throating and the teasing pressure, beautiful gasps escaping him.

He would gladly pass away between Yangyang’s thighs, the younger arching his back off the bed with a low, shaky curse as he came down his throat. Jeno licked his lips as he pulled off, bringing Yangyang’s panties back up carefully against his soft cock, his boyfriend peering at him blearily.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so good to me. You want to cum, puppy?” The younger asked dotingly, Jeno swallowing thickly as he crawled over his boyfriend to kiss him deeply. 

  
  


Yangyang wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing him back enthusiastically, his right hand traveling down his back to pinch at his ass playfully. Jeno pulled away to stare down at him with dark eyes, Yangyang smiling against his lips.

  
  


“Go ahead. Use your doll to get off, puppy. Hump me like the insatiable asshole you are.” The younger fighter said provocatively, Jeno narrowing his eyes at him as he gripped his face, Yangyang grinning at him roguishly.

  
  


Jeno obeyed either way, too turned on to even attempt to dismiss his words. He grinded down onto Yangyang eagerly, his boyfriend egging him on by praising him in that mind numbing sensual tone, even whining for him as he sped up, his eyes rolling into his head as he spilled into his briefs.

  
  


“ _Fuck_ , fuck baby. You’ve ruined me, I can’t even go to sleep without touching you.” Jeno panted against his lips desperately, shuddering through the aftershocks, Yangyang claiming his pillowy, swollen mouth fiercely. 

  
  


“Mmm, that’s how I like you to be, daddy. I love how much you want me. You know how fucking hot you are? _God_ , baby.” Yangyang praised reverently, Jeno devouring his lips before he realized that his cum soaked briefs were beginning to bother him and pulled away to kiss his forehead adoringly.

  
  


“Love you so much, kitten. I mean that, I really do. You own me, darling. I’m all yours.” Jeno said intimately, Yangyang feeling his heart skip as he nodded knowingly.

  
  


“I know, puppy. Go shower then. I’m sleepy.” The younger said softly as he stroked the back of his nape, Jeno nodded as he pecked his lips before he slipped off him to wash himself off and put on new briefs. He turned off the light in the bathroom and drifted back quietly to their bed. 

  
  


By the time he arrived, Yangyang was asleep, Jeno sliding in beside him to lift the younger onto his chest effortlessly, his lover not even stirring as he buried his face into the crook of his neck. The older rubbed over his back lovingly as his eyes began drooping underneath his warmth and delicate fragrance.

  
  


He slept easily, waking in the morning to the sight of Yangyang repaying him the favor with a smirk, he loved his boyfriend _so much._

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Jeno debated which spot to get the tattoo in after picking up the tickets for the basketball game with the Nets and the Lakers for his boyfriend’s early Christmas present. It was a few days away and he eventually figured getting it somewhere visible and in the same spot was the best bet. To really let the younger know how much he loved him. 

  
  


His boyfriend actually hadn’t made any plans for the holiday which was curious to Jeno. He wondered if he didn’t make a big deal out of the day but Yangyang didn’t seem displeased about going to Central Park and drinking hot chocolate that night, appreciating when Jeno got him the tattoos as his first gifts. He probably assumed it would be the only one.

  
  


Truthfully he figured the holiday hadn’t meant what it did to everyone else for him. A day surrounded by family was not what the younger would call an ideal time, and considering how they were in similar financial situations there was no evergreen tree or visits from Santa.

  
  


Yangyang most likely hadn’t been appreciated by any of his significant others on that day before either. If you could call them significant other’s considering how those fuckers were _abusive fucking scum bags._

  
  


He managed to figure something out. Something that had truly _enraged_ him, something he didn’t know how he could’ve been so blind to not realize. That _Arsonist_ was one of Yangyang’s abusive ex’s, that Yangyang didn’t like being hit in the face because everyone who had ever laid a hand on him had hit him in the face to punish or scold him. 

  
  


He had figured it out in a horrible way as well, Yangyang and him were minding their business after a night at the fight club, neither of them had fought, rather were there to support their members. He was waiting to be introduced to Yangyang’s faction when some members of Arsonist’s faction had come outside of the club, the man in question glancing to the side and seeing Jeno kissing Yangyang so intimately.

  
  


He had been holding Yangyang’s chin while the younger smiled against his lips, amused by Jeno’s nervous ramblings before he kissed him to shut him up. It had worked beautifully, Jeno melting against his boyfriend before they heard a harsh scoff, a mocking laugh echoing down the street.

  
  


Jeno wasn’t even going to pay the person any kind of attention, Yangyang either if the way he threaded his hands through his hair and deepened the kiss was any indication, Jeno placing his hands on his lower back.

  
  


“What’s this? Sweetheart fucking _another_ member of the club? What a _fucking_ surprise.” A man leered darkly, his boyfriend freezing in his arms and pulling away to glance hesitantly at the voice, his whole face closing off when he saw who it was.

  
  


Jeno narrowed his eyes over at the man, raising an incredulous eyebrow when he saw it was Arsonist. He was irritated that some stranger was making passive aggressive comments to his boyfriend.

  
  


He did _not_ expect for the guy to continue when Jeno had met his gaze and his own was already filled with a _dark_ promise if he kept opening his mouth. The man had some sort of death wish that night however, Jeno hadn’t chosen to call himself _Anubis_ for nothing. If there were people out there looking for death, he’d _gladly_ assist them to the other side.

  
  


“I’m telling you this from experience, Anubis. Sweetheart is a _whore_ who will gladly fuck anybody who’s willing. Surprised you’ve managed to entertain him this long. Unless of course you keep him in his place, then it makes sense.” The guy drawled at him lazily as he approached, Yangyang ducking his head with his lips pressed into a hard line, his shoulders tense in serious discomfort.

  
  


Jeno’s jaw clenched, gently moving Yangyang behind him, his boyfriend protesting softly when he met Arsonist’s gaze with his own dangerously narrowed one.

  
  


“I don’t believe I asked for you to open your fucking mouth and _speak_ about my boyfriend. _Keep him in his place?_ What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?! Sweetheart is his own person.” He spat viciously, Yangyang putting a gentle hand on his forearm while Jeno glared venomously at the grinning asshole. 

  
  


“ _I meant what I said._ That Sweetheart is a greedy little slut who used to _beg_ for me to fuck him and then when I got angry with him for sleeping around, he had the _nerve_ to say he was sorry only after having learned his lesson the hard way.” The dark brown haired man said staring at Yangyang intently whose hands were shaking with fear, his breathing became labored at the memories cruelly flashing before him.

  
  


“We were _never_ together, _you pathetic asshole!_ You told me that yourself. _Putting me in my place? Teaching me a lesson?_ Is that what they call domestic abuse now?” Yangyang said through gritted teeth, Jeno piecing together their past and seeing _red_.

  
  


He slowly removed Yangyang’s hand from his arm before stalking over the short distance to _punch_ the sick fuck across the face, Yangyang gasping in surprise but making no move to stop him as he hauled the guy by the lapels of his dark jacket into the alleyway besides the club to _fuck the guy’s shit up_ without breaking the traffic on the sidewalk.

  
  


He also didn’t want to take the chance of some cop passing by and seeing him beat the shit out of the asshole till he was at death’s door. He shoved him swiftly onto the uneven gravel again, kicking his heavy boots into his ribs, quickly getting on top of him to swing across his face, the skin there splitting instantly.

The scum valiantly tried to knock Jeno off but he was truly in the zone at that moment as despite jostling a few times he stayed there through sheer will, his vision red at the edges due to his rage.

  
  


Yangyang watched Jeno beat up Arsonist in objective silence. He usually tried to disperse any fights that Jeno got into in order to protect his knuckles but now, _well_ , that asshole _deserved_ to get his lights punched out. Not to mention how every single one of his ex’s had taken their anger out on him and instead of doing so Jeno clearly believed and trusted Yangyang.

  
  


He was fucking _defending_ him. His knuckles were all bruised and bloody due to him being enraged over learning that the guy was one of Yangyang’s abusers. He was so overwhelmed and touched by the display he couldn’t bring himself to look away or try and stop him. 

  
  


Jeno only stopped when he had broken the guy's jaw and then broken his ribs after stomping violently on him. The guy was knocked unconscious sometime during the animalistic assault so Jeno grabbed his face and slapped him awake until he looked into Jeno’s cold, murderous eyes.

  
  


“You ever _talk_ about Yangyang again, you ever _look_ at Yangyang again, you ever _breathe_ in his direction or even _think_ about him, _I’ll fucking kill you._ ” He threatened calmly, the seriousness not lost on the guy who was crying pathetically.

  
  


Jeno shoved his head back against the pavement, getting off his sprawled, pliant form carelessly, making sure to spit on him too as he left, his boyfriend blinking at him in shock near the entrance of the dark alley with his pretty bambi eyes.

  
  


Jeno didn’t even care if his knuckles were torn open and bleeding heavily, he went over to his lover and kissed him softly then used his good hand to intertwine their fingers, walking over to exit the alleyway where Yangyang’s faction members had also witnessed the whole thing, grinning at Jeno in approval.

  
  


“Well, _fuck_ dinner we should all head to the chapel while we’re here. Yangyang, we now pronounce this man your husband.” Lucas said boisterously, Yangyang blushing and shushing him as he leaned into Jeno’s side.

  
  


Yangyang’s faction members made a toast to him and bought him several rounds of alcohol as soon they made it to a nearby bar, his boyfriend procuring a first aid kit from one of their cars before cleaning his wounds and wrapping his hand in gauze.

He had a small, absent smile on his face the whole time, Jeno leaning over to press loving pecks against it repeatedly until Yangyang giggled and cupped his face to kiss him properly.

  
  


“You are so... _I don’t even know_. Just too good to be true honestly.” Yangyang said fondly, the lowlights of the bar catching that breath taking sparkle that he couldn’t go a day without seeing, Jeno smiling at him softly.

“I’m _crazy_ for you baby. I’d do anything for you, I need you to know that.” He murmured intimately, Yangyang nodding indulgently with a warm smile on his flushed face.

  
  
  


“I do, tiger. I do know that. I’m the same. You know I love you to death.” He whispered affectionately, Jeno kissing his nose before they pulled away to play pool with his faction members.

  
  


The game was casual and all in good fun, Jeno enjoying his time with them before taking a tipsy Yangyang home. He enjoyed their bath together, Yangyang scrubbing over his back and shoulders with such a tender touch it made Jeno’s stomach fill with butterflies.

  
  


When he held his lover in his arms and Yangyang peppered his face in kisses before laying his head against his chest, Jeno knew that he was going to get the tattoo the very next day as he was overflowing with his love for the younger.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


He headed to Taeil’s tattoo shop the week of Christmas so it would have time to heal. He was going to have to wear hoodies inside the apartment to hide the tatt for the next 48 hours but it was worth it. Plus it was reaching record levels of cold in Manhattan.

  
  


He decided to get a 3D effect heart, the first heart a black one, the second in the same shade of pink as the heart on Yangyang’s wrist. He had it placed on his inner left wrist just like where his boyfriend’s was.

He thought the placement was meaningful for more than just that, someday there would hopefully be a golden band around his finger that matched Yangyang’s so he could have two clear signs that he was taken and that he was _Liu Yangyang’s._

  
  
  


The tattoo didn’t take long at all, Jeno leaving the parlor before Yangyang could suspect anything now that his semester had ended, arriving at the apartment where he momentarily froze when he thought about how he was going to avoid showering with Yangyang. 

  
  


He decided to say he was feeling like he was coming down with the flu because Yangyang _hated_ getting sick and tended to steer clear of Jeno when he was. He took care of him but he also kept a safe distance away. Cheek kisses, forehead kisses, no showering together, and no sex.

  
  


It was fine though, he could live with that if it meant that he was able to surprise Yangyang. Yangyang bought his fake flu especially when Jeno decided to present him with the tickets early because he was “worried” about possibly not being able to go.

  
  


Yangyang was thrilled, kissing over his face carefully instead of the lips like he wanted due to his illness. His boyfriend told him to be as diligent as possible in making sure he took care of himself because they _had_ to go to the game together.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang sat on the couch in front of the tv in the morning of the day they were supposed to go to the game and reminisced about how long it had taken him to realize that he needed to treat himself right. That he needed someone like _Jeno_ in his life. He deserved someone who cared for him, who loved him, who worried about him.

  
  


Not any of these awful fucking assholes. But people who cared about him, like the members of his faction who helped him quit his substance abuse and get his shit together.

He _really_ should tell his boyfriend about getting his GED, the older would definitely help him prepare for it. Then he could look for a job and not rely so much on the fights, hopefully wane off them and not rely on it for sustenance and to keep the lights on. 

  
  


Yangyang thought about how he grew up without much affection throughout his life, what with a shitty excuse for a father and absent mother. Now he had a solid friend group who protected him, a boyfriend who wanted to do things he liked and celebrate with him. It meant more to Yangyang than he could’ve anticipated.

  
  


He wanted to do something special for Jeno too. Make him feel just as special, just as loved. There were a few ideas brewing in his head as Jeno joined him on the couch in a long, grey, sweatshirt and briefs, yawning tiredly before he coughed into his fist. Yangyang pouted at the sound, he hoped his boyfriend got better in time. 

  
  
  


Jeno caught sight of his pout and playfully grabbed his chin with his right hand, the younger eyeing the clean gauze that he had placed on his knuckles. “I love you so much, baby. It’s too bad I can’t kiss you goodmorning.” Yangyang said sadly, Jeno intertwined their fingers while fear factor played on their tv.

  
  


“It’s okay, babe. I know you love me, I love you too gorgeous. Why don’t we head to bed, just laze around till the game later hmm? You look tired.” Jeno said softly, Yangyang smiling at him lightly before he nodded, walking with his boyfriend over to their bed and burying himself under the covers.

  
  
  
  


Yangyang enjoyed his time at the basketball game that night immensely, he loved being in the arena and being surrounded by Nets fans, Jeno even buying him a jersey from the store that was ridiculously overpriced. Yangyang looped his arm through his excitedly as they approached their seats, his eyes becoming round like saucers when he saw how close they were to the floor.

  
  


Jeno enjoyed how happy Yangyang looked, his eyes twinkling in the bright lights of the arena while snacking at his nachos happily, cheering exuberantly and sipping at his soda nervously as the game grew closer and closer in scores. The Nets ended up winning that night, Yangyang raving about the game as they went down the escalator at the arena, heading back to their apartment.

  
  


Yangyang felt absolutely wired, his heart skipping in his chest as he held Jeno’s hand and walked pressed into his side on the sidewalk. Jeno was smiling so cutely the whole night, he really couldn’t believe that his life was so good. 

  
  


Jeno didn’t know what it was but there was something special about the way Yangyang looked in that moment. The Christmas lights along the streets reflected beautifully in his eyes, their hands swinging between them as they made their way to Central Park.

  
  


Yangyang hadn’t protested at the idea of ruining their Christmas plan, a wide grin stretched across his face as he bought them hot chocolates, tipping a man playing the saxophone at the entrance to the busy park. They strode calmly along the paved path, street lamps and lights strung along the trees illuminating their way. 

  
  


They were walking around aimlessly till they reached a swing set, settling there quietly as they enjoyed the ambient noises of the city. Yangyang felt a bit strange in that moment, it wasn’t bad at all, it just felt _different_ somehow. He held Jeno’s dark colored mitton in his own red knitted one tightly, trying to feel for his hand in between the fabric.

  
  


Jeno smiled at him warmly, the look enough to help him push past the chilly wind nipping his face as he pushed back and forth on the swing slightly. “You remember when you asked me about my goals? If I had a dream?” Yangyang said softly, Jeno gazing at him silently as he nodded. He smiled faintly as he leaned his head against the iron chain.

  
  


“I’ve been thinking about getting my GED. I’d like to...leave the fight club. Work somewhere that doesn’t involve knives.” Yangyang said sheepishly, Jeno beaming at him excitedly at the news. He shook their intertwined hands with a delighted laugh, Yangyang grinning along with him.

  
  


“ _Babe! That’s amazing!_ Wow, I’m so happy for you! I’m sure everything you dream about will come true.” He said kissing his cold cheek enthusiastically, Yangyang stretching the swing to lay his head on his chest and hug him tightly. He knew just how genuine the older’s happiness was for him, it made him that much more proud of his decision.

  
  


He was more than what others had said, could amount to anything he put his mind to. Jeno smiled as he held his boyfriend in his arms, playfully dipping his cold nose into his warm neck to hear him yelp. Yangyang glared at him as he jolted away, he stared at him in amazement.

  
  


Jeno felt like Christmas came early at how confident and happy Yangyang was at that moment. He squeezed his hand every now and then as he stared at him in awe. He was gorgeous, every day that passed he was more and more beautiful, it didn’t make sense. He was so grateful that he had called him his boyfriend that night all those months ago.

  
  


“You know when I was young the park used to be my favorite place.” Jeno offered to him wistfully as his scoffed sneakers pushed at the gravel beneath them. Yangyang stared at him attentively as he spoke.

  
  


“I don't talk much about my childhood or my family because well, there weren’t too many happy moments. My mom raised me by herself since I was young and she didn’t spend too much time with me. She was dealing drugs to make ends meet for us but it meant that she was out in the streets a lot..so I came here most of the time.” Jeno said with a rough exhale, his breath materializing before him as Yangyang pulled his swing close enough to rest his head on his shoulder.

  
  


Jeno wrapped an arm around him tightly as he thought of his mother packing him rice balls or fried spam and eggs to eat for lunch while she did her rounds. “She was kind...she tried her best. She’s um, she got caught with serious drugs on her, heroine and a few grams of coke….I visit her sometimes because she told me she doesn’t want me to see her like that.” Jeno whispered to him ruefully, Yangyang gazing at him patiently and kissing underneath his chin for support.

  
  


He felt his heart stutter within him for the older’s sudden honesty, only imagining how hard it was for him to talk about something that seemed to weigh over him. “How long does she have left in there?” Yangyang asked softly, Jeno glancing at him with a small gracious smile.

  
  


“Five years.” He responded after clearing his throat to gather himself, kissing the side of Yangyang’s head. Yangyang hummed thoughtfully, their joined hands being squeezed together in a show of support.

  
Yangyang didn’t want the atmosphere to turn somber so he shook off the heaviness and smiled warmly at his boyfriend. “You know when I saw you in the ring that first time I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” He offered softly, Jeno gazing at him in surprise with his lips quirking at the corners.

”You were getting the shit kicked out of you,” Yangyang reminisced lightly, Jeno huffing lightly in agreement, his leg tingling at the memory. “But you kept getting back up...It told me a lot about what kind of person you are.” He said admiringly, Jeno’s heart skipping at the soft look on his face.

  
  


“I’ve been meaning to ask but why did you choose that name anyway? Sweetheart?” Jeno asked curiously, Yangyang’s chocolate eyes meeting his in understanding as he smiled back adoringly.

  
  


“It’s kinda because most men use that term in a degrading, condescending tone. So if I win in a match against that person they have had their asses handed to them by someone they had looked down on. They underestimated a weak little _sweetheart.”_ He said with an amused quirk to his lips, Jeno staring at him with so much warmth and respect it made him flush slightly.

  
  


“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Yangyang asked shyly, Jeno reaching out to rub his numb fingers over the warmth blooming on his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Because you’re incredible.” He said honestly, the younger’s breath catching slightly at the sincerity reflected back at him.

  
  


He huffed in embarrassment and shoved at his broad chest, “What about you? Why Anubis?” He asked with a sniff, trying to hide his fierce blush by swinging for a moment. Jeno laughed bashfully as he adjusted his dark beanie.

“I just picked it because I thought it was cool. The depictions of Anubis are really striking, he’s the God of death you know.” He said as Yangyang stopped in his motions to nod at him in understanding.

  
  


“It looks good. It suits you.” Yangyang said as he brushed his hand over where his tattoo was hidden in his mitton. Jeno instantly remembered his surprise for the younger, gazing at him seriously as a snowflake landed on his forehead between his eyebrows.

Yangyang flinched at the cold touch, almost going cross eyed trying to stare at the small flurry, Jeno chuckling fondly as he swiped it off.

  
  


Yangyang smiled at him sheepishly as he rose from the swing set, the dark seat swinging behind him lightly as he pulled him to his feet. “We should get going! It’s gonna be freezing when we get back home and I left the heater off!” Yangyang chirped happily, Jeno staring at him intently as he stood before him.

  
  


“I want to show you something first.” Jeno whispered tentatively, Yangyang pausing from where he had turned to stride back towards the path. He gazed back at his boyfriend, the older bathed in warm light from the street lamps around the playground. His gaze brought an instant flush to his cheeks, one that he played off by shivering slightly as he stepped into his space.

  
  


“I really wanted to surprise you for Christmas but...who says you should wait till then to show you love someone? I love you, Yangyang. You’re seriously it for me. No one else could ever compare to what you mean to me.” Jeno said grasping his small hands as the younger blinked at him owlishly for the random love confession.

  
  


Yangyang glanced around in bemusement as more snow started to fall around them, the park seemingly empty as freezing wind blasted him in the face.

His lips quirked amusedly, “You uh, couldn’t tell me this when we got home? It’s going to be like a freezer by the time we get back—“ He said mirthfully before Jeno cupped his face to get his attention. Yangyang paused and met his dark, coveting gaze in astonishment.

  
  


  
He could read him like a book after all these months and all he saw was love and a little bit of apprehension along the creases in his brows. His heart surged in his chest, his eyes darting over his handsome face intently.

  
  


“ _Jeno?_ ” He whispered questioningly, his tone soft, his stomach swirling with anticipation as the older brought their foreheads flush against each other to press their lips together in a fleeting, soft touch that made his head spin.

  
  
  


“ _I love you, Yangyang_.” Jeno promised again as he gently tugged at his thick, fur lined jacket near his wrist. His eyes flickering over to the smooth skin to see a heart tattoo that differed slightly from his but the pink shade was the exact same as the one on his own skin. Yangyang’s eyes almost instantly filled with tears, a small gasp escaping him as he gripped at his wrist to examine it intensely.

  
  
  


He whipped his head to his boyfriend who was staring at him with that super sappy, awful smile a choked noise escaping him in the place of words. “Jeno Lee, _you crazy fucking asshole!_ ” Yangyang coughed out breathlessly as he launched himself into his chest, Jeno huffing out a loud laugh at the forceful impact, the gleeful sound echoing in the empty park.

  
  


There was snow all over his dark beanie at that point, Yangyang hiding his wet face into his neck as he held his wrist tightly. “I love you, I love you so much, _holy shit.”_ He exhaled through hiccups, Jeno wrapping his arms around his waist to spin him around easily.

  
  


“I love you. Forever, babe. I mean that.” Jeno murmured into his ear as he hugged him tightly. Yangyang wanted to retort that he could _see_ _that_ with the way he had etched it permanently into his skin. The crazy asshole, Yangyang was going to marry him.

  
  
  


—

  
  


Their quiet Christmas plans ended up being ruined thanks to their friends who barged into Yangyang’s apartment after pestering the younger through texts. They showed up dressed in ugly Christmas sweaters with Santa hats and reindeer antlers on their heads as well as Ten’s home made, aluminum wrapped Thai food.

  
  


His boyfriend (who was the _leader_ of Vision, Jeno had choked on his wine at the realization) had brought vintage wine and a New York style cheesecake from Yangyang’s favorite bakery. Lucas switched on their radio to play all the Christmas classics while Jeno’s own faction arrived with more food and even more alcohol.

  
  


Jeno couldn’t say he was mad about it when Yangyang beamed happily as he unwrapped presents from his members while seated on his lap. He was dressed in a red fluffy sweater, little dangly pearl earrings in his ears and a reindeer antler headband with bells on his dark head of hair. Donghyuck soon managed to rope Ten into dancing to jingle bell rock, the older fighter spilling some of his wine on their carpet from their enthusiasm.

  
  


Yangyang wasn’t even upset, too busy scarfing down another plate of glazed ham to see the mess as they kicked the carpet discreetly under their couch. Jeno hummed along absently as he adjusted his Santa hat and poured another glass for them, Lucas settling beside him silently.

  
  


Jeno glanced upwards and almost jumped at the sight of the taller man, Lucas’s full lips quirking in amusement at his wide eyed look.

“Relax, brother in law. Just getting some wine.” He said casually as he plucked the half empty bottle off the full counter. They’d be picking up trash for a few days no doubt he thought absently as he cleared his throat in acknowledgment, his foot pivoting as he made to leave.

  
  


Lucas swiftly blocked his path as he downed his glass, maintaining intense eye contact with him, Jeno sweating in his festive hat at the tension. The older placed the glass on the counter behind him, almost caging him against the marble as he stared at him seriously.

  
  


“As grateful as I am for you almost killing that fucking asshole I won’t be letting you off the hook just yet.” Lucas warned lowly, Jeno gulping slightly as he nodded eagerly. 

  
  


“Yangyang loves you, that means if you hurt him I’ll fuck you up even worse than you did to that scum bag. They’ll find your body floating in the Hudson if you ever make my little brother cry, capisce?” He said purposefully, Jeno’s mouth hanging open at the real threat.

  
  


“I understand...please don’t throw me in the Hudson River, literally anywhere but there would be fine. Of-Of course that doesn’t mean I’ll ever make Yangyang cry! He’s—He’s going to be my husband, I’m thinking about marrying him—“ He babbled anxiously, his head spinning from both his nerves and all the wine he had drank. Lucas simply stared at him impassively as Jeno frantically shook his hands in denial.

  
  


“ _Hey_ , what do you think you’re doing to my boyfriend?” Yangyang’s voice suddenly broke through the tension. Both of them glanced to the side to see his heavily flushed face, his reindeer ears drooping slightly on his head as he pouted at them, his eyes narrowed intensely at Lucas. He stomped over to grasp Jeno’s hand, jabbing a finger at his friend’s chest that did nothing to cower him.

  
  


“I don’t know what you said but leave my boyfriend alone! He’s super _sweet,_ he’s got a matching tattoo with me, and if he ever hurts me _I_ will be the one to cut off his huge dick and chop that wrist off his body—!” Yangyang ranted through slight slurring as he leaned heavily against Jeno who pecked his head and interrupted his graphic threats to carry him out of the kitchen, Lucas smiling after them in satisfaction.

  
  


—

  
  


On New Years Eve Jeno realized that it would be an entire year with his boyfriend. It was a thought that instantly brought a smile to his face, brushing over his tattoo fondly. He found himself doing that a lot lately, staring at his heart tattoo and rubbing at it when he was lost in thought. Yangyang always brought him comfort.

  
  


It was still incredible that he and Yangyang were sharing a space, kicking off his slides in the hall of their doorway after buying them some champagne and food for their intimate celebration. His angelic boyfriend was still sleeping, Jeno opening the fire escape hatch quietly, and climbing onto the black metal staircase quickly before he shut it behind him.

  
  


He only had a thick wool lined hoodie and sweats on so he’d have to head inside soon but he enjoyed the cool wind on his skin. He tried to savor the feeling that he had in that moment, looking down on the busy street of Manhattan, the upcoming year would be his last year of university.

  
  


He placed his chin on his arms as he shivered a little, an absent smile on his face as he stared down at the city below. Life was so weird. He wasn’t anywhere near the happiness he had just this time last year. What would come that year? Would Yangyang have his GED and be working? Would they still be in Manhattan or would they be elsewhere?

  
  


He just knew that he would be with Yangyang no matter what the outcome. Midway through his musings a thick jacket was placed around his frame, a pair of arms hugging around his waist, lips lingering along the back of his neck. He smiled as he tightened his boyfriend’s arms around him, Yangyang burying his face between his shoulder blades.

  
  


“What are you doing out here without a jacket, idiot? You’ll really get a cold this time.” Yangyang grumbled adorably after propping his head onto his shoulder, Jeno leaning back against him with a fond curve of his lips. 

  
  


“Don’t worry, what are you going to do if I do catch one though, kitten? Punish me?” He quipped teasingly, Yangyang humming in mild agreement. He kissed his cheek fleetingly, wincing at the coldness of his skin. “Don’t ask me to get you chicken soup when you brought this on yourself.” Yangyang retorted easily as he pulled him back into their warm apartment.

  
  
  
  


After Jeno’s crazy but also unbelievably sweet matching tattoo gift, Yangyang was admittedly stumped about what to get him. He hadn’t been planning much as a Christmas gift, he was going to just get him one of those new, fancy, backlit MacBook Pros they announced were being released the following month for his course work. That way his boyfriend didn’t have to go to the library so much, he could use the internet from home.

  
  
  


He still planned on doing that but he also wanted to do something special. Just for him. In the best way he knew how to show his affection.

  
  
  


Yangyang was out of his mind. That was the only reason why he was putting on a fucking A cup bra and white, sheer, thigh high frilly hemmed socks. He even wore a shimmery, pink gloss. He stared at his figure in the mirror, blushing at how _pretty_ he thought he looked but also how fucking aroused he was wearing a full set of lingerie. 

  
  


He pulled on a white, satin robe over the piece, it only reached until mid thigh but it covered the garters while he worked up the nerve to face Jeno. They just had dinner, the sun setting as the city bustled with people heading to Times Square to view the ball drop. Meanwhile he shuffled carefully out in a full set of lingerie to surprise his boyfriend.

  
  


Jeno had his back to him in the kitchen as he washed their dishes, Yangyang hugging the wall before he steadied his fluttering heart to stand by their bed with his shoulders pulled back tautly. He looked great, he’d wore lingerie every day because of how much he loved it, there was no reason to be shy. 

  
  


Jeno turned off the faucet and dried his hands on a white kitchen towel on their stove before he turned to face him in shock. He took in the sight before him with his heart pounding suddenly in his chest.

“ _Baby_.” Jeno said breathlessly as his eyes roamed greedily over the shade on his boyfriend’s sun kissed skin while Yangyang giggled nervously, fiddling with his robe.

  
  
  


“Don’t sound like that already! I haven’t even shown you the best part! Just—Just get up here! I’ll show you your gift.” Yangyang said bashfully with another melodic giggle, Jeno eyeing his thigh high covered legs with a dopey, star struck look on his face. One that admittedly melted away all the tension in Yangyang’s body.

  
  


His boyfriend approached him with his eyes never straying from his, Yangyang slowly untying the front ribbon on his robe in their darkening apartment. Yangyang stared at him meaningfully as he held the silk ties in his hands, Jeno’s eyes darting to his pink, glossy lips as he stood before him.

  
  


There were candles lit throughout their apartment, their sweet, vanilla scent filling the room as the fairy lights illuminated Yangyang’s bright, curious eyes. Jeno darted his own pair down to where his hands fidgeted with the ribbon on his robe, he glanced at his boyfriend questioningly, Yangyang nodding at him in a daze. 

  
  
The younger almost couldn’t breathe from the tension, his boyfriend’s warm, spicy cologne all he could focus on as his hands carefully brushed aside his robe, Yangyang’s lashes dipping against his cheeks bashfully, his heart stuttering from the intensity of his attention.

  
  


His eyes dragged over his slim, honey colored shoulders, the first thing his mind registered was the fact his boyfriend was wearing a mesh bra in lilac with neon orange floral embroidery that matched the pretty garter belt that rested over his belly button and the panties. 

  
  


Not to mention the _glorious_ amounts of small orange bows, starting from the one in the middle of the bra to the ones at the end of his garter belts, and in the middle of his fucking thong that matched the ones over the top of his ass when Yangyang dropped the robe and turned for him slowly, running his hands along his skin teasingly.

  
  
  


Jeno swallowed roughly as he brushed a hand along his satin smooth skin. This had to have been some kind of dream, the warm flicker of orange light from the candles around the apartment and the kitchen light illuminating Yangyang alluringly.

  
  


He exhaled shakily against his boyfriend’s mouth, his head felt lighter and lighter, his mind filling with pleasant static as Yangyang carefully turned him and pushed at his shoulders to sit on the bed. The sweet smell from the candles and Yangyang’s warm jasmine and caramel cream were like the perfect aphrodisiacs for Jeno, his cock growing hard as arousal swelled warmly within him.

  
  


“I’m so lucky you’re mine.” He murmured against Yangyang’s neck as he sat on top of his thighs, his face hovering near his, swirling his hips on top of him at an excruciating rate. Yangyang’s shoulders relaxed at the familiar action, his boyfriend’s dark gaze igniting a fire within him.

  
  


“I wondered about the look on your face when you saw what I’d prepared for you. _Just for you, daddy._ ” Yangyang whispered against his lips, his eyes glinting with that maddening arrogance at how affected he always made him. Jeno couldn’t even find any words to say back, his hands brushing along the soft fabric of his socks with his mouth parted in awe.

  
  


Yangyang rubbed at his shoulders slowly as Jeno trailed his hands along his garter belt, a coy smile on his lips for the speechlessness. “Like your gift, daddy? Do you think I look like a fairy?” Yangyang murmured into his ear, his lips trailing hotly along the skin as Jeno’s body grew unbelievably hot from all the arousal pooling within him. 

  
  


Jeno realized in that moment that Yangyang in lingerie was his new religion. Yangyang was his God now, with how _absolutely celestial_ he looked with all those lilac and tangerine flowers over his skin.

  
  


“ _Fuck_ , I don’t deserve you.” He finally croaked out in wonder, Yangyang making a sweet noise of disagreement as he gently pushed him all the way back onto their soft sheets. Jeno’s mind opened its third eye as he gazed at the younger with HD vision all of a sudden, seeing every beauty mark littering his golden skin, and feeling the warmth of his body seep into his.

  
  


“You _do_ deserve me, daddy. You’re so sweet. You’re so fucking hot, _God_ I’m so wet. I honestly wish I was a girl just so I could make you knock me up right now.” He said rubbing his hands over his broad, warm chest and grinding over his erection sensually. Jeno placed possessive hands over his ass, rubbing over the soft skin and leaning up to kiss along the bra’s wire. 

  
  


“ _Fuck_ , don’t say stuff like that. I’m seriously just going to cum in my jeans.” Jeno rasped as he bucked his hips upwards, fireworks beginning to pop noisily from the streets below. Yangyang glanced out of the window with a reminiscent smile.

  
  


“It's New Years Eve, baby. Would you do the honors of fucking me into the new year? I want you to make me have the best orgasm ever.” His boyfriend whispered against his lips as pink and purple sparks flashed beside them, the colors blooming beautifully over his ethereal boyfriend.

  
  


“I already prepped myself daddy, I couldn’t wait. Want to sit on you right now.” Yangyang whispered darkly as he pulled his dark hoodie over his head swiftly, lifting his hips up to allow Jeno to quickly shove down his jeans, toeing off his socks and smacking at Yangyang’s thighs as the younger spread lube over his rock hard erection.

  
  


Jeno stared up at his lover with blown eyes, staring at his tense abdomen muscles, at the pink rose expanding along his rib cage, the visible small orange bows leading up to the garter belt making him gulp.

“Want to take my time. I’m so fucking horny right now but I want to feel every inch of you. Want you to carve the imprint of your cock inside me.” Yangyang said sultrily, his doe eyes glancing down as Jeno laid bare, flat against the bed.

  
  


Jeno nodded in agreement, his heart thundering in his chest as he listened to the fireworks crackle around them, he could absently hear the sound of their upstairs neighbor blasting music while Yangyang lined up his erection with his entrance.

  
  


The first breach within made Jeno inhale sharply, his mind somehow sailing away and simultaneously focusing intensely on his boyfriend’s reaction. Yangyang leaned his body backwards, his haunches resting beside his thighs on the bed, knees bent as he moaned softly, the sound echoing through Jeno’s flushed ears as he lost himself in the carnal pleasure.

  
  


Yangyang was serious about the slow pace but it somehow made everything more intense, the drag along his insides making Jeno run his hands adoringly along his sinewy thighs. Yangyang lifted his hand to pinch at his nipples through the bra, Jeno’s lips parting in astonishment at the sight, his pink mouth parting to pant wantonly as he fucked himself on his erection languidly.

  
  


Jeno’s brain was warm and fuzzy, the sheer euphoria coursing through his body almost unrecognizable as a loud, faint countdown was heard before Yangyang was lit up with bright, brief flashes of light as he threw his head back and rode his dick with shaking thighs.

His expression was rapturous as he mewled and whimpered as he brushed along his prostate, Jeno obsessed with how easily the younger took him to Nirvana, reaching the cusp with every harmonious noise of lust that left his kiss bitten lips. He brushed his lips along the heart on his wrist, Yangyang’s clouded eyes parting to stare at him blearily as he moaned at the hot touch, his boyfriend’s hungry eyes making his dick twitch within the lace.

  
  


“ _Oh, daddy_. Always fuck me so good. Can’t live without you inside me.” Yangyang said with a high keen, pulling at the thin lilac straps of his panties to make the lace rub against his own, weeping erection. His voice broke past the thick, lustful cloud hanging over Jeno’s mind.

  
  


At the strong roar of another wave of fireworks, Jeno shoved Yangyang onto his back, the younger gazing at him with glassy, round eyes in surprise as he lifted his right leg onto his shoulder and shoved the left one to the side to thrust into him harshly.

  
  


A primal lust finally over taking him as his need for release grew. Yangyang jostled with every thrust, whimpering contently at the treatment, his fingers curling into the sheets with a white knuckled grip.

  
  


“ _Fuck, daddy._ Fuck your baby’s pussy _just like that._ God, it’s not fair that you’re this sexy. _Love the way you look while you’re inside me._ ” Yangyang whispered longingly, Jeno placing a hand over his bra making Yangyang grin impishly.

  
  


“Are you a tits man now, baby? Like grabbing over my bra while you fuck this pretty pussy?” He whispered heatedly, Jeno smacking lightly at his cheek to make Yangyang moan loudly.

  
  


Tears of pleasure prickled in his eyes, Jeno snapping harshly at the garter belt on his legs till they left marks behind. “Oh fuck, I love when you’re rough like that, daddy. Slap me again daddy, please.” Yangyang begged roughly, Jeno leaning down to kiss him hungrily.

  
  


“Daddy has such a mouthy little brat. Should’ve fucked you till you lost your ability to speak.” He said harshly, Yangyang’s eyes rolling into his head while mouthing a curse silently as Jeno brutalized his prostate.

  
  


“ _Oh fuck_ , _I’m gonna cum._ I’m gonna cum, daddy!” Yangyang whined, spreading his legs obscenely, the one on his shoulder trembling within his grasp.

  
  


“Gonna cum, slut? Gonna cum untouched like a good little baby doll?” He demanded as he slapped his boyfriend’s mouth again, Yangyang moaning lewdly as his whole body shook as he came with a broken, cut off cry.

  
  


“ _Oh shit! Hhhhhhh_ , _please_ keep fucking into my pussy. Want to be creamy, daddy. Baby doll wants to be filled with daddy’s cream.” Yangyang rambled desperately, Jeno whispering filthy praises against his mouth while Yangyang whimpered his name over and over again.

  
  


Jeno came inside his ass, Yangyang’s back arching beautifully as he was filled, Jeno thrusting into him harshly as he emptied into him. Yangyang flinched with every brutal, deep thrust his breath hiccuping as tears cascaded down his angelic face.

  
  


Jeno cradled Yangyang’s red cheek, staying inside him as he devoured his mouth, his boyfriend praising him avidly every time he pulled away to catch his breath.

  
  


“Your dick is _fucking mind blowing_ , please just stay inside me forever.” His lover whispered adoringly in a wrecked voice, Jeno slowly rolling his hips against his sensitive prostate to make Yangyang release another mind numbing whine.

  
  


“ _Fuck, oh fuck, daddy. Fuck, just like that_.” Yangyang whispered brokenly, Jeno holding his tiny waist in a bruising grip as he over stimulated himself and came for a second time, an animalistic groan being swallowed by Yangyang greedily. 

  
  


“ _Mmm, fuck._ _God_ , you’re so hot. Just your cum bucket, empty yourself inside me till you have nothing left.” Yangyang said sultrily, biting down his jaw roughly as Jeno’s mind swirled with thoughts of the younger.

  
  


He rested against his boyfriend with his brain fried within his skull, sweat trailing down his nape and dorsal muscles, irritating the marks Yangyang had raked down his back.

  
  


Yangyang blinked heavily in bliss as Jeno carefully turned him onto his side, wiping his messy abdomen with his discarded hoodie. He settled behind him as his brain faintly registered the sound of loud explosions, lights dancing before his eyes when he peeled them open from his post orgasmic haze. 

  
  


He trailed his lips along Yangyang’s slim shoulders, his boyfriend mumbling sleepily as he intertwined their hands. Jeno traced over the heart tattoo on his wrist, gazing at the way they fit together so naturally. His heart was full as he squeezed their joined hands. 

  
  


“You’re the only gift I ever want, baby. I love you, Happy New Year.” He murmured softly as Yangyang hummed faintly, his boyfriend’s heart beating steadily along his back as he smiled to himself.

“I love you. Happy New Year, tiger.” He returned just as tenderly, both of them content to just stay connected and bask in the aftermath of their highs. They would face whatever came next together, although they had a feeling that no matter how rough it would be it would always be bearable as long as they had each other to hold through it.

**Author's Note:**

> 💖 Thank you for reading, feel free to leave comments or kudos to share your lovely thoughts 💓 Anon posting is on and you can leave kudos even as a guest so please express your feelings, no matter how small every word matters so much to me 🌷💗
> 
> If you don’t feel comfortable expressing your thoughts here directly (which is totally fine especially since this is such an explicit work! 💓) there’s a link to my cc down below where I will post replies if you’d like. If you’d simply like to express your thoughts to just me you can tell me and I won’t post it ☺️💗
> 
> If you would like to read more 00-line, Yangyang centric content pls feel free to click on my username as I have quite the growing selection. I posted a link to my Twitter where I have a thread with my works if you could help me out by retweeting the link? 🥺💓💓🌙
> 
> I’d love to hear from you, you can find me at other places here:  
> [ 💓👼🏼Twit ](https://mobile.twitter.com/redmoonwang)  
> [ my cc ✨ ](https://curiouscat.qa/redmoonwang)


End file.
